Runaway
by Mary Swift A
Summary: Destinado a vivir por siempre, a esperar por siempre el regreso de ella, a vagar por la tierra con la absurda esperanza de volver a toparse con la chica de cabellos dorados; Al despertar se convierten en uno y descubren la verdadera felicidad. ADAPTACIÓN YUULIA
1. happines threatened

**¡Hola chicas! Hoy vengo de nuevo pero esta vez con un fic, que es una ADAPTACION de RUNAWAY de YUULIA, el fic de ella es de Adventure Time with fin and jake, es un fic de Marshall lee x Fiona. Al igual que en Sailor moon será basado en UA y OCC por parte de los personajes.**

**Muy bien aquí serena no es una Sailor Scout, solo protege al milenio de plata como dios le da a entender chicas, recuerden que es una adaptación.**

**OJO chicas yo solo lo estoy adaptando con nuestros personajes de Sailor moon con los permisos de YUULIA.**

**Sailor Moon y Cia. No me pertenecen al igual que esta historia. **

Serena y Luna descansaban en casa después de un largo día en Milenio de Plata. Al llegar la noche empacaron todo lo necesario para un picnic y se dirigieron hacia la meseta mas cercaba al anfiteatro; aquella que tenía las ruinas de un anfiteatro al aire libre.

Al acercarse a su destino divisaron una figura conocida en lo alto de la depresión sobre la cual se situaba el anfiteatro. Una gran sonrisa acompañada con un sonrojo se formo en el rostro de Serena, Luna rio a lo bajo, la figura que las esperaba volteo hacia ellas sonriente para después hacerles una señal con la mano para que se acercaran.

- Hola monada –saludo el rey de los vampiros a Serena y deposito un dulce beso en sus labios que le provoco sonrojarse aun mas. Serena que aun no se acostumbraba a esas muestras de afecto por parte del joven no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. Sin duda era sumamente dulce, pero se le figuraba tan extraña la idea de que Darien Chiba el rey de los vampiros era su pareja, su novio. - ¡_Por dios! Qué extraña frase; ¡era su novio!_ –pensaba Serena constantemente-

Serena extendió la manta sobre el pasto y coloco un gran tazón de fresas y unos postres en un platón. Serena y Darien junto a Luna tomaron asiento juntos, el no pudo evitar cruzar su brazo sobre los hombros de ella para acercarla, ante la acción Serena se sorprendió y giro la cabeza hacia él para dedicarle un sonrisa, Darien quedo eclipsado y casi por acto reflejo le dio un tierno beso sobre los labios; Serena correspondió. Cuando se separaron Serena le dedico otra hermosa sonrisa para después darle un último fugaz y dulce beso sobre los labios. Luna simulo toser para dar a entender a la pareja enamorada que no estaban solos y debían comportarse, Serena se disculpo torpemente con ella.

El sonido de una trompeta indico que el espectáculo iba a empezar. Frente a ellos sobre el escenario apareció un actor, un hombre alto con un traje pomposo que pareciera de la época de nuestra edad media.

- Encontraron registros del mundo antiguo –dijo Darien al oído de Serena - Esta obra se encontraba en esos registros

Serena se emociono al escuchar eso, era algo de sus antepasados y el sentimiento de melancolía avivo en su corazón- ¿La has visto alguna vez? ¿Antes de…? –Serena cayó al acto al darse cuenta de la tontería que estaba por decir, como le podía preguntar acerca de cuándo no era vampiro-

Darien rio melancólicamente y agrego – No te preocupes, -Movió su mano izquierda del hombro de ella para situarla sobre su cabeza, moverle ligeramente el gorro y darle unas palmaditas, ella hiso un gesto que le pareció de lo más tierno- si, si la he visto.

Mientras la función transcurría la timidez que invadía a Serena se iba disipando, disfrutaba en demasía la compañía de Darien Chiba. Ella sonrió por tenerlo junto a su lado.

En el amor no le había ido particularmente bien; poco tiempo después de haber rechazado al príncipe Seiya Kou había comenzando una relación con el príncipe Endimión; no terminaron bien, el la boto y ella cayó en la depresión. Darien estuvo ahí con ella apoyándola y tratando de animarla; fue hasta ese momento cuando necesitaba que alguien recogiera los pedazos de su corazón del piso que se dio cuenta que siempre estaba el ahí.

Ella necesitaba que alguien rescatara su corazón del cubo de la basura, en aquel momento fue Darien el que la salvo, en aquel momento fue el que con cariño y demasía la abrazo y le dijo cosas hermosas, fue el que no le importo escuchar acerca del infinito amor que le tenía al príncipe Endimión, aunque eso implicara que su corazón se estrujara cada vez que ella decía que lo amaba.

A él no le importaba; Él no tenía ningún plan, ninguna serie de pasos complicados, ninguna odisea a realizar para estar por siempre juntos; solamente se resignaba y conformaba con estar ahí con ella, con abrazarla y decirle al oído que todo estaría bien, sin tocar su piel, sin probar sus labios, solamente con ayudarla a recuperar su confianza y luz interna. Con poder estar a su lado cuando ella mas necesitaba un hombro para llorar.

El tiempo sano el corazón de Serena, corrección; el tiempo y el cariño de Darien sanaron el corazón de Serena.

Serena recargo su cabeza en el hombro de él y Darien la miro tiernamente, deposito un beso en su cabeza y le susurro un "gracias".

La obra transcurría con tranquilidad hasta que durante un cambio de escena los gritos de los actores en la parte trasera del anfiteatro alertaron a Serena que algo malo sucedía; Luna maulló y Serena corrió, Darien las siguió.

Entraron rápidamente tras bambalinas y encontraron al causante de los gritos; un joven de aproximadamente 18 años, su cabello plateado y ondulado, sobre las entradas de su cabello se asomaban dos cuernos. Vestía una saco de cuello alto con manga larga en color guinda, una pechera color marrón le cubría y un cinto bajo esta, pantalones grises, sobre el costado de su pierna derecha caía la parte más larga del saco en forma de pico, bajo los pantalones unas botas.

El chico parecía divertirse, blandía la espada con la intención de asustar a los actores, con su mano derecha sujetaba al joven que acababa de cantar y en su boca se dibujaba una sonrisa malévola.

- ¡Hey! –Cuando alcanzo a percibir el grito era tarde, una pelota con cola lo había golpeado provocando que cayera sobre cajas de utilería-

- ¡Bien hecho Luna! – Festejo Serena poniéndose en pose de batalla esperando que el enemigo se pusiera de pie-

Al notar que el chico no se movía comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, el joven levanto la cara y la mirada de él y Serena se cruzaron, ella sintió un escalofrió y su cuerpo se paralizo de miedo; nada la preparo para el golpe que iba a recibir. Una columna de fuego avanzo hacia ella, ninguno pudo hacer nada, Serena únicamente atino a tratar de cubrirse con su brazo derecho, el fuego le quemo la manga y de la piel se desprendía un olor a quemado. Ahogo un grito de dolor y se dejo caer sobre las rodillas, Luna corrió hacia ella para revisar la herida, no se veía nada bien.

Darien ardió en cólera, hiso aparecer su hacha-bajo, se dispuso a atacar; la sonrisa cínica del chico peli plateado volvió a su rostro, tomo la espada y detuvo el golpe. Sus miradas se cruzaron, Darien sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, los ojos dorados del chico le provocaron un temor incontrolable, el chico sonrió superiormente enseñando los dientes. – Esta pelea no es contigo vampiro –chasqueo los dedos y unas cadenas negras aprensaron a Darien- Tengo un asunto que resolver con ella

Serena continuaba sobre sus rodillas, con su mano izquierda sujetaba el brazo quemado y su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente, Luna que no sabía qué hacer en ese momento se puso frente a ella tratando de protegerla, el chico con una ráfaga de viento la hiso volar hasta chocar con la pared. El chico se agacho sobre su rodilla, la sonrisa cínica aun decoraba su rostro, busco con su mirada la de Serena, al ver imposible cumplir su misión tomo la barbilla de ella con su mano y levanto su rostro. Los ojos de Serena desorbitados y cristalinos, el temor se reflejaba en ellos.

- ¡Suéltala! –Gritaba Darien mientras intentaba romper las cadenas que lo apresaban- ¡Serena, reacciona! ¡Serena!

El chico peli plateado bufo molesto por la intromisión de Darien, sin dejar de sostener la barbilla de Serena levanto su mano libre y la dirigió hacia el vampiro – Por qué no te evaporas –dijo molesto. Una bola de luz emergió de su mano, una luz comparable con la de los rayos del sol. Darien sin poder liberarse de las cadenas comenzó a retorcerse por la luz que lo lastimaba, su cuerpo que quemaba y no podía hacer nada-

Serena reacciono- ¡Déjalo en paz!- Grito al patear al chico frente a él haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor. La escena de Darien siendo evaporado era lo que necesitaba para abandonar el temor que la oprimía-

Ella corrió hacia Darien quien de su cuerpo emanaba humo, ella levanto el rostro de él, el vio sus ojos llorosos.- Perdón… -susurro Serena para después besarlo desesperadamente- perdóname –volvió a decir entre el beso-

El sonido de unos aplausos hiso que rompieran la unión - ¡Que hermoso! –Agrego hipócritamente- ¿Pero no se les olvida ¡que yo aun sigo aquí!? - Las últimas palabras las dijo acompañada de una columna de fuego que se dirigía a los jóvenes enamorados, ambos cerraron los ojos esperando el golpe y solamente escucharon los gritos del chico y el maullar de un gato al atacar; Luna había recobrado la consciencia y ahora arañaba ferozmente la cara del chico. Serena aprovecho la situación y con espada en mano corrió hasta el extraño joven, encajo una estocada en el costado derecho del chico. El chico encorvo el cuerpo en señal de dolor, coloco ambas manos sobre la hoja de la espada, Serena sonrió satisfecha, todo había acabado.

- ¿Cómo vences a un dios? –escucho la voz del chico mientras recobraba su postura, con sus manos jalaba fuera de si la espada incrustada, ni una mancha de sangre despedía de su cuerpo. Serena se encontraba desorientada, el temor la volvió a invadir. El chico rio a carcajadas y finalmente añadió- Si yo fuera humano, estaría muerto en este momento. Has ganado la batalla –hiso una pequeña reverencia frente a Serena- Has derrotado a la personificación del miedo, mi nombre es Yaten. –Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer en un halo de luz-

Después de ese día Serena no se había sentido bien, su cuerpo a un temblaba de miedo y se sentía constantemente acechada. La herida en su brazo aun ardía de vez en cuando, y ver a Darien con el cuerpo quemado era algo que la devastaba.

Darien por su parte se sentía tan débil e incompetente, lo habían atacado, amordazado y casi asesinado. No había podido hacer nada, habían lastimado a la persona más importante para él y no había podido hacer nada. Estuvieron a punto de morir y fue un completo inútil.

Le había sugerido a Serena tomarse unas vacaciones, la había invitado a recorrer las tierras en plan de vacacionar; Serena había aceptado y Luna había negado la invitación alegando que no podían dejar sola la casa . Irían solo Serena y Darien. Los preparativos para partir estaban casi listos pero al destino le gusta jugar a los dados.

Se encontraban en la casa afinando los últimos detalles para partir a la mañana siguiente, cuando llego uno de los mensajeros del reino. El príncipe Seiya solicitaba la presencia de Serena en el castillo. Darien bufo molesto y le sugirió a Serena ignorar el llamado, ella le dijo penosamente que tenía que asistir, no podía dejar al príncipe esperando.

- de acuerdo –dijo Darien cruzado de brazos- iré contigo –Serena se sorprendió pero la idea le alegro-

Al llegar a la ciudadela del castillo la gente del reino los miraban con lastima y pena. Ellos se percataron de este hecho pero decidieron no tomarle importancia. Entraron al castillo y la doncella del príncipe les indico que el príncipe los esperaba en el salón del trono, el camino hacia ese lugar se sintió pesado y con penumbra. Cuando Darien le pregunto a la doncella la razón del llamado ella solamente miro el piso y contesto – Pronto lo sabrán, disculpen.

Las enormes puertas del salón se abrieron, divisaron al príncipe que con semblante preocupado los recibía. Frente a él, dos hombres uno más alto que el otro. Serena desenfundo rápidamente su espada y se dispuso a atacar al más bajo de ellos, al de cabellos plateados y cuernos sobre su frente.

Luna y Darien siguieron a Serena rápidamente para evitar que la misma situación que habían vivido en el anfiteatro volviera a suceder.

- ¡Deténganlos! –La voz profunda del hombre alto resonó en el salón, unos guardias aparecieron frente a los tres cerrándoles el camino con sus lanzas oscuras-

- Serena, por favor –agrego el príncipe- Espera a que te expliquemos

- ¿Qué hay que explicar? –Pregunto ella sulfurada- ¡Este tipo nos atacó hace unos días y ahora lo recibes como si nada, es un enemigo! ¡Por suerte lo logramos vencer que si no estaríamos muertos!

- Precisamente –hablo nuevamente el hombre alto- Eso tenemos que explicar. –Dijo solemne- Señorita, le pido disculpas por la actitud de mi hijo, yo soy _Taiki,_ Dios de la guerra. –agrego en una pequeña reverencia hacia la chica.

Con los humos calmados y los guardias de _Taiki_ ya permitiéndoles el paso el dios procedió a explicar la razón de su visita. La cara de Seiya reflejaba impotencia y tristeza, Darien se alarmo.

- Señorita Serena, -hablo Taiki nuevamente- Usted derroto a mi hijo, ¿no es así?

- Así es –contesto Serena orgullosa-

- Entonces, no se diga más. El compromiso esta sellado –Ninguno de los recién llegados sabía a qué se refería, sus rostros reflejaban su incógnita-

- ¿A qué compromiso se refiere? –Pregunto Darien con tono de molestia y desesperación-

- Usted es Darien Chiba, Rey de los vampiros ¿O me equivoco? –Pregunto Taiki-

- Así es

- Entonces su majestad, le comento que la señorita Serena está comprometida con mi hijo Yaten.

**¡Dios Mío! ¿Qué les pareció chicas? ¿Dejara Darien que esto pase con Serena? ¿Qué hará nuestro Rey de los vampiros?**

**Ya saben chicas si quieren saber que pasara dejan Review! Que no tardare en actualizar.**

**Saludos nenas, un beso**


	2. Unbrekable Bond

Halo a todas de nuevo, Gracias por todo chicas, me encanta que les encante y eh aquí el segundo capitulo

* * *

Capi.2

Unbrekable Bond

El silencio invadió el gran salón, el único sonido que se escucho como reacción a la sentencia fue el de la espada de Serena al golpear con el frio suelo cuando esta la soltó; Seiya bajo la mirada con pena, Luna se llevo las patas a la boca para ahogar un grito; Darien tardo en asimilar lo que Taiki dictaba.

- ¿Pero como? –Callo unos segundos- Ella tiene una relación conmigo –Dijo Darien molesto- Ella es mi prometida –agrego mientras posicionaba su brazo frente a ella en señal de protección, Serena se sonrojo cuando escucho salir de los labios de Darien que era su prometida, claro que era una mentira, Serena lo sabia, pero agradecía el hecho de que el la viera como algo serio-

-Derrotaste a mi hijo y según las leyes de nuestro reino debes casarte con el –sentencio el dios Taiki ignorando la rabieta de Darien. Todos los presentes se quedaron sin habla, sus rostros desencajados reflejaban la sorpresa-

- Esas son sus leyes, no nuestras –agrego Darien molesto-

- ¿Te atreverás a desobedecer a un dios? – Era la primera vez que Yaten osaba decir una palabra; Darien le dedico una mirada fulminante y rechino los dientes-

- ¿Y si nos negamos? –Pregunto Luna buscando una solución-

- Me temo que en este caso el castigo por desobedecer a un dios será la penumbra y desdicha para los habitantes del Milenio de Plata – Luna ahogo un grito, Serena no podía reaccionar, no quería comprender la situación. Darien miro hacia un lado con desdén y el semblante del príncipe Seiya se mantenía igual-

- La boda ya ha sido agendada, será dentro de 14 días. – Serena negó en silencio con la cabeza-

- No hay nada que hacer, esas son las leyes de los dioses –dijo Seiya resignadamente al mirar la reacción de Serena-

- ¿Qué como le puedes pedir que se case con el?- Darien lo interrumpió notablemente enojado-

- Darien es la única solución para mantener la paz en el reino –contesto Seiya poniéndose de pie ya que Darien estaba frente a el-

- ¡Me vale un carajo la paz en el reino! –Lo sujeto por el cuello del traje rojo- no la puedes obligar a casarse

Serena contemplaba inerte como se peleaban su destino; jamás se había sentido como una damisela en aprietos pero ahora no podía ni articular una palabra. No sabia como reaccionar, era una situación que jamás pensó que enfrentaría.

- Dentro de cinco días se ofrecerá una fiesta de antifaces en el castillo de Fama –comento Taiki - En el haremos oficial el compromiso. Todos pueden asistir.

- Serena –agrego Yaten sujetándole la mano, ante el contacto Serena enfoco su vista en la mano de él y luego con el rostro lleno de temor miro a los ojos de su "prometido"- Por favor, acompáñanos desde hoy en el castillo, ilumina con tu presencia el castillo

-¡No! –grito Seiya interrumpiendo, todos lo miraron asombrados. Seiya se aclaró la garganta para poder hablar- Serena no se puede ir, no aun. –Taiki y Yaten lo miraron expectantes- Ella es la heroína del Milenio de Plata, no pueden dejarnos sin ella; no hasta encontrar a alguien mas.

Taiki callo unos segundos, miro a los habitantes del Milenio de Plata frente a el- De acuerdo –dijo finalmente- tienen tres días –Los rostros de todos se alarmaron- en tres días vendremos por ella - Dicho esto Taiki y Yaten desaparecieron en un halo de luz.

El silencio invadió nuevamente la habitación, el aura pesada era sofocante. Darien rompió el silencio.

- ¿Tu excusa para evitar que se la llevaran es decir que es la heroína del Milenio de Plata? ¡Eso no es todo lo que ella es! –La rabia se reflejaba en su semblante- ¡No puede ser que en esta situación la única mierda que te importe sea no ensuciarte las manos al proteger a tu gente! ¡Eres un maldito cerdo cobarde!

- ¿Sabes porque dije eso? Porque es la única manera en que no pondré en riesgo a MI GENTE al violar la orden de un dios –Contesto Seiya notablemente molesto, el tono de voz que utilizaba ya no era el apacible y calmado de siempre-

- Serena, me temo que…-El príncipe trataba de ordenar sus ideas para decir algo coherente- … tendrás que hacerlo, para poder proteger a la gente del Milenio de Plata.

Darien no pudo contener el coraje, de espaldas al príncipe caminando hacia Serena agrego - Serás el rey pero si la única manera en que puedes garantizar la paz de tus súbditos es obligándola a ella a hacer tu trabajo, eres un inepto -arrastrando las palabras, su cara desencajada de coraje y sus ojos rojos tenebrosos como nunca se habían visto-

- No podemos hacer nada en contra de la voluntad de los dioses –agrego Seiya en un susurro de espaldas a Darien; este trono la lengua, maldijo a la bajo y se retiro antes de que la cólera le volviera a dominar. La mandíbula de Serena comenzó a temblar, no podía articular palabra alguna. –

-Vámonos – dijo Darien para luego cruzar su brazo bajo sus piernas y la levantándola sujetándola por la espada. Serena se aferro a su cuello, él se elevo del suelo y emprendieron vuelo-

- Lo siento Luna –dijo el príncipe tristemente- no sé que puedo hacer y la actitud de Darien solo lo complica todo

- No se preocupe, Darien y Serena lo saben. –Dijo mirándolo de frente- Pero también debe entender que es sumamente doloroso para ellos esta situación y que al igual que usted, ellos no saben que hacer. –El príncipe bajo la mirada y maldijo levemente-

El recorrido de camino a la casa el árbol había sido silencioso y triste, ninguno encontraba las palabras correctas para decir. Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino el la bajo delicadamente, se encontraban en silencio con la luz de la luna a espaldas a Darien.

- Yo… no se… -Serena aun en shock trataba de ordenar sus ideas-

-Buenas noches –susurro Darien para después depositar un beso en su frente, le dio la espalda y emprender vuelo-

- ¡No me dejes sola! –Dijo ella como suplica, las lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, Darien giro la cabeza para ver a la chica, sintió el corazón desgarrársele, la abrazo casi por acto reflejo, Serena escondió su rostro en el pecho de el mientras las lagrimas mojaban su camisa- Perdóname Serena, no sé que hacer

Serena no contesto nada, solamente sollozaba mientras trataba de acercarse aun mas a Darien, el recargo su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella, cerro los ojos fuertemente y una solitaria lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

Mientras la noche avanzaba Serena no podía conciliar el sueño, ambos se encontraban compartiendo espacio en la cama individual, el brazo de Darien la abrazaba por la cintura y podía sentir su respiración sobre su cuello.

Flashback

_- Creo que estoy destinada a estar sola –dijo Serena con una torpe sonrisa mientras jugaba con su gorro de orejas de conejo entre las manos- ¿No lo crees Darien?_

_- Aja –contesto el joven vampiro tratando de ignorar la tontería que Serena había dicho. Le molestaba que cuando se trataba de ella fuera una persona tan pesimista y fatalista, le molestaba que utilizara la frase "destinada a estar sola" ¿Qué sabe ella de estar destinado a estar solo?_

_- Pero no me importa –agrego ella- Viviré con Luna el resto de mi vida, tendré muchos amigos y protegeré al Milenio de Plata. –Decía ella mirando hacia el futuro mientras su cabello danzaba al compas del viento-_

_Darien no lo soporto mas – Serena, ¿eres tonta o que? –No controlo su lengua- son tonterías lo que dices, Seiya y el princesito de Endimión no son los únicos hombres que existen sobre la faz de la tierra; existen otros que te aman y darían todo por estar a tu lado pero tu estas muy ocupada tratando de ver porque eres mala para ellos y rindiéndote sin motivos_

_- Darien, ¿Dónde están esos hombres que quieren estar a mi lado? He salvado a casi todos los príncipes y hombres de la Tierra ; todos me ven como su salvadora, me ven como alguien que esta ahí para hacerle los mandados –agrego Serena tristemente- ¿Dónde están? ¡Por que todos los que yo conozco quieren que haga su trabajo sucio! –dijo notablemente molesta-_

_-Yo no requiero que hagas mi trabajo sucio_

_- Tú eres mi amigo_

_- Yo no necesito que me rescates_

_- Es por que tú eres autosuficiente –dijo Serena con un dejo de burla en la oración-_

_- Yo solo necesito una cosa de ti; Necesito que me permitas estar a tu lado_

_Serena lo miro extrañada, no quería entender a que se refería Darien. Él se percato del rosto de intriga en ella y trono la lengua- ¡Demonios Serena! -El tomo con cuidado el rostro de ella en sus manos, un sonrojo en su pálido rostro – Tú… ¡Tú me gustas!_

Fin del flashback

Una lágrima volvió a rodar por su mejilla hasta deshacerse al chocar con el colchón de la cama, sujeto la mano que rodeaba su cintura, su cuerpo volvió a temblar mientras sollozaba, el dueño de sus memorias se acurruco entre el cuello y su cabello. – Fuguémonos –le sugirió al atraerla hacia el con su brazo, ella negó tristemente con la cabeza. Giro su cuerpo hasta quedar con el rostro frente a él, se acomodó en posición fetal entre el cuerpo del chico y continuo llorando bajo su refugio hasta quedar dormida. El chico vigilo su sueño mientras acariciaba su mejilla y pensaba en una solución-

Los tres días transcurrieron con premura, tan era cierto que el señuelo de que necesitaban a una nueva heroína era falso que ni siquiera les importo buscar a alguien para el puesto, la penumbra invadía al reino.

Serena, Darien y Luna habían madrugado para llegar al castillo, no sabrían en que momento aparecería Taiki para llevarla pero tenían que estar ahí presentes si no querían que la destrucción sobre la tierra se desatara. El camino fue pesado y triste, Darien y Serena caminaron agarrados de la mano todo el trayecto.

- Serena, perdóname –decía Seiya con el rostro lleno de pena- Tu sabes que jamás hubiera querido que esto pasara

- No te preocupes –decía ella sonriente- Es parte de mi obligación como la defensora del Milenio de Plata.

Darien miro molesto hacia el piso mientras sujeto fuertemente la mano de Serena; prácticamente se mordía la lengua para no decir lo que pasaba por su mente.

Luna se encontraba triste y solamente se limito a abrazar a Serena para después susurrarle al oído – Algo idearemos pequeña

La espera los mataba, conforme avanzaba el reloj no sabían que sucedería. Taiki no fijo hora pero el tic tac del reloj en la pared era una tortura.

Un halo de luz apareció frente a ellos – Llego el momento –susurro Seiya, Serena sujeto con fuerza la mano de Darien-

- Señorita Serena –saludo uno de los súbditos de Taiki cuando apareció frente a ellos- Su majestad Seiya, su majestad Darien –agrego haciendo una pequeña reverencia- me temo que el señor Taiki no estará muy contento si se da cuenta que sujeta con tanta urgencia la mano del señor Darien –agrego mientras una sonrisa cínica se dibujaba en su rostro-

-¡Puedes decirle a tu señor que vaya y….!

- ¡Darien, espera! –la suplica de Serena lo detuvo, ella jalo su mano, el voltio a verla, ella sonrió tristemente y deposito un ultimo beso en la comisura de sus labios, Darien cerro los ojos quedando con deseos de mas-

Luna se subió a los brazos de Serena y asintió con la cabeza, la chica le sonrió agradecida- Estoy lista –dijo Serena al dirigirse al extraño ser, camino hacia él, el hiso un extraño movimiento, Serena les dirigió una mirada, sus ojos se toparon con los de Darien, ella le susurro un "te amo"; Darien trato en vano correr hacia ella y sujetarla; lo único que obtuvo fue caer sobre el piso, habían desaparecido en un halo de luz-

* * *

Reviews por fa :(


	3. Breaking chains

Capi. 3

Breaking chains

Las luces del castillo iluminaban el reino, la música se escuchaba en la ciudadela y todos admiraban a los nobles que llegaban al baile con sus elegantes vestidos y carruajes, todos ellos portaban algo por igual; un antifaz. Los dioses Taiki y Ami estaban de fiesta, una fiesta para anunciar el compromiso de su hijo Yaten.

Era el pretexto perfecto para las deidades y la realeza, todas las casas reales del continente se reunirían en un solo salón. Sumado a eso el misticismo de los antifaces prometía una velada romántica y con grandes esperanzas.

El joven dios se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación esperando el momento para salir; vestía un saco color vino con pantalones negros, en su mano estrujaba un antifaz negro brillante.

El sonido de las alas de murciélago lo hicieron ponerse alerta, lo busco con la mirada y logro divisarlo volando sobre las torres del castillo, se alarmo por el hecho pero decidió no tomarle importancia, se coloco nuevamente el antifaz para salir de su habitación rumbo al salón principal, el sonido de las trompetas anunciando la llegada de los invitados era la señal que le indicaba que debía salir de la habitación.

El príncipe Seiya se encontraba en el carruaje de camino al castillo de Fama, vestía un impecable traje en colores Magentas, un cuello alto en un distinto tono de rojo sobresalía del chaleco que acompañaba el traje y en este un pañuelo blanco formando una corbata y decorándolo una piedra azul igual a la que llevaba en la corona

Bufo algo fastidiado y apretó con su mano derecha el antifaz blanco que simulaba un cisne, el sonido de alguien cayendo sobre el techo del carruaje le alerto levemente. –Darien, entra al carruaje por favor

El chico en cuestión obedeció, se colgó del techo, abrió la puerta y entro dejándose caer sobre el asiento frente a Seiya; no le dirigió la mirada.

El vampiro vestía un chaleco color gris, sobre esta llevaba una capa larga con capucha que sujetaba con una piedra roja donde iniciaba el cuello, bajo el chaleco una camisa de manga larga color vino y cuello con holanes que salía por la abertura en V del chaleco. Lo acompañaba con unos pantalones grises con rayas horizontales y un antifaz rojo que simulaba las alas de un murciélago. En su oreja izquierda llevaba un arete en forma de cruz volteada.

En el rostro del chico vampiro se reflejo una mueca de molestia, el príncipe solo bufo. - ¿Qué haremos? –Pregunto Seiya-

- ¿Crees que si tuviera idea de que hacer no lo hubiera hecho ya? –contesto Darien irritado-

- ¿Me vas a decir que no has pensado en nada?-

- ¿Qué no he pensando en nada? ¡Claro que lo he hecho! –Alego enojado- La única maldita idea que se me ocurre es…. –trono la lengua- demonios- Seiya comprendió perfectamente a que se refería, para él también era la única solución que se le ocurría-

- Hazlo –dijo el príncipe. Darien con el rostro reflejando su sorpresa le miro a los ojos por primera vez en la noche – Yo veré como proteger a mi gente –agrego el Seiya decididamente-

-Serena, querida. Deja de moverte –le ordeno Patrice, una de las doncellas que la ayudaban a vestirse-

Cuando por fin pudo terminar de sujetar los últimos cordones del vestido Serena miro su reflejo en el espejo. Portaba un largo vestido blanco de falda pomposa, descubierto en los hombros con escote tipo corazón, por la espalda sujetada con listones que se cerraban en la parte baja formando dos largos listones que caían sobre la falda. El conjunto acompañado por una sencilla gargantilla de plata, su cabello suelto y el antifaz de dos colores; el lado izquierdo azul brillante con borde negro; el lado derecho completamente negro con un adorno que simulaba un ala mientras el color negro se transformaba en color azul brillante.

Serena se miro al espejo y no se reconoció. – Te ves hermosa Sere –le dijo Luna, Serena solo asintió ligeramente con la cabeza- Gracias –susurro-

- No hay de que –contesto Patrice sin saber que el agradecimiento no era dirigido a su persona-

El sonido de las trompetas indicando el inicio del baile y la llegada de los invitados le indicaba que debía hacer acto de presencia en el salón principal.

La hora había llegado, el salón se encontraba atiborrado de personajes importantes y poderosos; desde deidades menores y condes hasta reyes y dioses. Serena asomo su cabeza por las cortinas rojas que la separaban de la parte superior de las escaleras por las cuales en unos momentos bajaría tomada del brazo de su "prometido". Busco con la mirada a cierto chico pero su esfuerzo fue en vano, no lo encontró, ni a el ni al príncipe Seiya.

Luna se acercó a ella y se acaricio con su mano – Mi niña, -dijo con un nudo en la garganta- No tienes idea de como odio esta situación –con su otra pata cubrió la mano de Serena y le susurro decididamente- Hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para evitar que algo malo suceda, no te preocupes por nada –Abrazo a Serena fuertemente y deposito un beso en su mejilla- Todo estará bien –completo ella antes de romper el abrazo-

Yaten llego al lado de Serena y el beso que le dio en la comisura de los labios el tomo por sorpresa, no supo reaccionar. – ¿Lista? –pregunto el, ella solo asintió-

Escucho nuevamente el sonido de las trompetas y seguidas de ellas la voz de Taiki inundo el salón. –Es un honor que compartan con nosotros esta ocasión –Serena sintió su corazón latir aceleradamente- mi señora y yo agradecemos el que estén aquí para compartir nuestra felicidad –Se llevo la mano derecha al pecho y Yaten la sujeto por el brazo izquierdo, ella lo miro sonriente a su lado, su cara de déspota le desagrado, el volteo y le sonrió cínicamente, ella sintió ganas de darle un puñetazo- Nos sentimos llenos de alegría al poder presentar ante ustedes el compromiso formal de mi hijo Yaten con Serena la heroína del Milenio de Plata – los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, Yaten jalo a Serena ligeramente para que le siguiera el paso, ella sintió las cortinas abrirse frente a ella, la luz por un segundo la encandilo, los aplausos la desorientaron; cuando su vista se acostumbró miro frente a ella el mar de gente que aplaudía un compromiso arreglado-

Mientras bajaba las escaleras del brazo de Yaten logro enfocar a Seiya; se encontraba en la primera fila aplaudiendo mientras la miraba fijamente.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras Seiya se acercó a ella y no dudo en abrazarla – todo estará bien, yo me encargare –le susurro al oído- no te preocupes por nada y no dudes –dijo antes de romper el abrazo para después acercarse a Yaten y felicitarlo por el compromiso-

Después de las correspondientes felicitaciones de los invitados, la "feliz" pareja debía bailar su primera canción, la orquesta comenzó a tocar y todos abrieron paso para que ellos se situaran en el centro de la pista. Serena buscaba con esmero entre los rostros de las personas al rey de los vampiros, no lograba enfocarlo.

- ¿No estas feliz? –escucho la voz de Yaten hablarle-

- ¿Mande? –dijo Serena al no haberle prestado atención-

- ¿Que si no eres feliz?

- ¡_Claro que no soy feliz pedazo de inepto! –_Fue la primera respuesta que se le vino a la mente; pero no fue la que salió por sus labios- No del todo

- Te prometo que te hare feliz –dijo el mientras guiaba a Serena al compas de la música-

- Hmm –fue lo único que salió por los labios de Serena –_yo no quiero tu felicidad _–pensó tristemente.

Los aplausos de los presentes indicaron que la melodía había acabado, eso no salvo a Serena de la pista de baile que al momento en que la orquesta comenzó a tocar Yaten no dudo en seguir bailando.

**- **¿Me permitiría esta pieza? –Dijo Seiya en una pequeña reverencia, Yaten se apartó colocando la mano de Serena sobre la de Seiya dando a entender su consentimiento-

- Me siento tan inútil –dijo Serena entre dientes, Seiya sonrió bajo el antifaz- En mi vida he sido tan débil, ahora no puedo hacer nada, no puedo controlar mi vida –la irritación en su tono de voz era evidente, bajo el antifaz solamente se veía su hermoso rostro; una máscara ocultaba su temor y repudio-

- Calma Serena –le susurro sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios- Estoy en proceso de saldar todas mis deudas contigo –Ella le miro sin comprender- Por todas las veces que has salvado al Milenio de Plata y a mí, hoy te pagaré –agrego firmemente. Su semblante le transmitió a Serena seguridad-

**- **Disculpa –una voz a su lado les interrumpió- ¿Me permitiría bailar con la bella prometida? –Ambos voltearon y se toparon con una torcida sonrisa que mostraba los colmillos y unos ojos rojos bajo un antifaz-

- Por supuesto –dijo Seiya, tomo la mano de Serena deposito un suave beso antes de colocarla sobre la mano de Darien-

- ¿Qué haces? –pregunto Serena cuando Seiya los dejo-

- Bailando con la prometida –Ambos callaron, Darien le sujeto por la cintura, con su mano derecha tomo la de ella mientras Serena tenía colocada su mano libre sobre el hombro de él. La música no se hiso esperar , los pasos de ambos eran ligeros, se miraban fijamente bajo el antifaz, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Darien, Serena le contesto y poco después estaban sonriéndose como nunca antes habían sonreído, a los ojos de cualquier espectador parecían un par de tontos enamorados-

El sonido de la orquesta inundaba el lugar, el rostro de los invitados se notaba feliz, sus hermosos trajes brillaban bajo la luz del castillo de Fama, algunos amantes huían hacia un lugar más privado, hacia un balcón por el cual se percibía una hermosa luna llena adornando a la par de las estrellas tintineantes.

-Sere, tenemos que hacer algo –dijo el, ella callo-

-No voy a permitir que por el capricho de un imbécil tú te tengas que someter a esto – Susurro el molesto, ella seguía callando-

- Tenemos un plan, no te prometo que sea muy fiable pero es un plan. –ella callaba, sentía la mirada de Yaten y Taiki sobre ellos-

-¡Ehi! ¡Mirame! –dijo el agitándola ligeramente, Serena escondió a un más su mirada de la de el- Mírame no me prives de ese placer –ella levanto la vista bajo el antifaz, en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa torcida-

- Búscame en unos momentos, estaré cerca del pasillo al ala Este –dijo antes de que la melodía finalizara, hiso una pequeña reverencia y la dejo atónita en el centro de la pista.

La melodía termino y todos los presentes aplaudieron a la orquesta, Darien dio media vuelta para retirarse del lugar. Serena quiso correr tras de el pero Yaten se acercó a su lado para sujetarla del brazo fuertemente, intento librarse de su agarre pero lo único que logro fue que la apretara mas fuerte- ¿A dónde vas? –le susurro sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro- Tengo que ir al baño –atino Serena a decir-

Cuando logro salir del rango de vigilancia de su prometido Serena corrió desesperadamente buscando a Darien por los pasillos del castillo, el maldito vestido complicaba su tarea, no le permitía moverse tan libremente tenía ganas de arrancarlo de su cuerpo.

- ¿Dónde te metiste? –Susurraba Serena mientras recorría los pasillos-

Escuchaba la música a sus espaldas, pidió a los dioses no encontrarse con ningún guardia, ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Darien? Pensaba mientras corría, sentía que llevaba buscándolo una eternidad ¿Cuán lejos del salón era suficiente para él?

La suerte no le sonrió del todo, un par de guardias caminaban hacia ella mientras hacían sus rondas, desacelero la velocidad de sus pasos y camino hacia ellos, los latidos de su corazón delataban que estaba agitada.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a ella, pensó que la arrastrarían regreso al salón, hicieron una pequeña reverencia, ella les saludo. Ambos guardias volvieron a erguirse pidieron disculpas y siguieron con su ronda de vigilancia, Serena ahogo un suspiro hasta que estos estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharla respirar aliviada. Maldijo a Darien mentalmente por ponerla en esos problemas, lo pensó unos segundos, pensó en que era lo correcto por hacer. Fue una decisión que tomo su corazón y no su razón; siguió su búsqueda del joven vampiro, quería estar con él aunque fuese una vez más.

Ya no escuchaba ningún sonido más que el de sus pies al caminar cuando de un momento a otro una mano la jalo y su cuerpo sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban; reconoció el aroma de inmediato.

- Me alegra haberte encontrado –dijo ella entre su pecho-

- Tardaste demasiado –dijo el en tono de burla- ahora tendremos que darnos prisa para escapar

- ¿Qué? –Dijo al romper el abrazo- Darien, no puedo irme

- ¡Claro que puedes!

- Tengo una responsabilidad con el Milenio de Plata, con Seiya y con todos sus habitantes –alego ella-

- Sere, olvídate de las responsabilidades, olvídate de las obligaciones –dijo mientras la sujetaba del rostro para evitar que ella desviara la mirada- ¡Vámonos, te lo ruego!-

- Darien no puedo –dijo ella en un triste arranque de impotencia- tengo una obligación con la gente de Milenio de Plata… casarme es la única forma en que los protegeré – su voz sonaba temblorosa-

- ¿a que costo? –Pregunto molesto- ¿Tu felicidad? ¿Tu vida? –Callo unos segundos- De verdad ¿Tu vida vale tan poco? –Los ojos llorosos de ambos reflejaban su dolor- Serena –Darien recargo su cabeza en pecho de ella, Serena lo rodeo con sus brazos- No me dejes, te necesito. Por lo que mas quieras no me abandones –Serena no pudo contenerse y las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas-

- Sere, -levanto su cabeza y la miro a los ojos a través del antifaz- por favor, vámonos -recargo su frente con la de ella, cerro los ojos fuertemente y se mordió el labio inferior de rabia e impotencia. Serena cerro los ojos llenándose de la presencia de él, apretó los labios fuertemente, respiro profundo y en un impulso sin pensarlo demasiado dijo las palabras que Darien esperaba para huir de ahí. – ¡Vámonos!

Darien no lo dudo, la beso fervientemente durante unos pocos segundos; el inició el beso y él lo rompió. Se desabrocho la capa que lo cubría y envolvió a Serena con ella colocándole la capucha sobre su cabeza. – Ahora hay que correr –dijo en un respiro sonriendo de oreja a oreja-

- ¿Donde esta Serena? ¿Alguien la ha visto? –Seiya y Luna escucharon a Yaten preguntando por ella, era hora de actuar-

Luna se acercó a Yaten, este la miro esperando una explicación – Serena se sintió algo mal así que subió a su habitación para descansar unos momentos

- ¿Cómo que se sintió mal?

- No sabemos que le paso –agrego Seiya- solo dijo que se sentía mareada, deberías dejarla descansar unos minutos, todos los preparativos de la ceremonia son muy estresantes y el cuerpo resiente eso.

Yaten suspiro enojado- Luna, ve con ella, que baje cuando se sienta mejor.

- Con gusto –respondió ella-

- Dile que no me puede dejar aquí solo con los invitados, que recuerde que están aquí por los dos

- Claro que si, yo le llevo su mensaje –agrego Luna antes de alejarse de los dos hombres-

Corrieron fuertemente por los pasillos del palacio tomados de las manos, los antifaces cubrían sus rostros mientras que el gorro de la capa negra escondía el cabello de Serena.

Tenían que encontrar alguna salida antes de llegar al salón principal y que alguien los pudiera ver.

Corrían… Corrían… Escucharon pasos cerca de ellos, dieron vuelta en un pasillo, siguieron corriendo hasta encontrar unas escaleras que subían, las recorrieron hasta llegar a la torre del castillo, subieron a la parte más alta y frente a ellos estaba su ruta de escape. Un ventanal suficientemente grande como para salir de ahí.

- ¿Lista? –pregunto Darien emocionado, Serena asintió sonriente. La subió sobre su espalda, ella lo abrazo por los hombros y el la sujeto por las piernas.

- no te quites eso hasta que estemos lejos de aquí –dijo Darien refiriéndose al antifaz-

- No creo que evite que nos reconozcan –agrego ella-

- Yo tampoco lo creo, pero mantiene el misticismo de la situación –dijo el al instante de saltar por la ventana y emprender vuelo- También creo que es un poco romántico –agrego finalmente, ella lo abrazo con mas fuerza mientras dejaba atrás a quien era, su obligaciones y responsabilidades. Mientras se fugaba con la persona más importante para ella-

A la mañana siguiente en el castillo de Fama todo era una revuelta, a causa de la excusa de la mala salud de Serena no se percataron de su desaparición hasta que era muy tarde para seguir su pista. Taiki enfurecido desplego las fuerzas del orden sobre los territorios conocidos para poder encontrarlos. Luna había sido encerrada en el calabozo por órdenes del dios siendo acusada por conspiración y desobediencia a la orden de un dios.

Seiya había sido acusado por igual, pero por su nivel aristocrático no se le había podido encarcelar aun así se le mantenía en estricta vigilancia. Taiki solicito su presencia en el salón del trono de Fama, Camino con semblante sereno hacia el dios y frente a el hiso una pequeña reverencia.

- ¿Van de dejar de esconderlos? –Pregunto el dios-

- Me temo que usted supone que yo se su paradero; nada mas alejado de la realidad –contesto sereno lo que ocasiono que Taiki enfureciera-

- Te lo advertí principito, la furia por desafiar a un dios será la desdicha de tu reino

- Pues entonces supongo que deberé regresar a mi reino para protegerlo de su furia –contesto seguro y seriamente-

En el calabozo del palacio se podía escuchar la respiración de un gato al dormir, los guardias pasaban frente a la celda en intervalos de 20 minutos cada uno. El ronroneo entre sueños les indicaba que todo seguía en orden.

Se escucharon los pasos de los guardias al acercarse de la celda, pararon frente a ella, balbucearon algunas palabras y después percibió el sonido mientras se alejaban. Sin hacer ruido se puso de pie mientras seguía simulando la respiración al dormir, adelgazo la cabeza para atravesarla por los barrotes y los vio dar vuelta a la izquierda e hiso lo mismo con el resto de su cuerpo. Cuando estaba fuera de la celda una ventana al final del pasillo, corrió rápidamente, se sujeto de los barrotes que protegían la ventana, encogió su tamaño y brinco hacia su libertad.

**QUE BUENOOOOOOOOOOOOOO QUE SEIYA LOS YUDO, QUE PENSABAN NENAS? QUE DEJARIAN A SERENA AHÍ CON ESOS MALDITOS? PUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES NO! POR FIN SEIYA SE ARMO DE VALOR AH, PARA DEFENDER A SUS AMIGOS, ESTA VEZ CREANME QUE ME ENCANTO JAJAJAA**

**Chicas, muchas gracias por aceptar esta adaptacion de verdad me encanta saber que les gusta, espero y no dejen de leerla para que queden tan traumadas como yo por esta historia. **

**Les agradezco que me dejen y me alimenten de Reviews para asi poder actualizar mas rapidin :3**

**Gracias nenas **


	4. Kaze no Machi he

**Capi.4**

**Kaze no Machi he **

El tiempo pasó; Serena y Darien encontraron un lugar para estar juntos. Se fueron a vivir a una aldea mas haya de las fronteras del Milenio de Plata, encontraron refugio en una pequeña cabaña en las tierras de un terrateniente a las faldas de una montaña.

Encontraron el lugar pocos días después del escape, hablaron con el terrateniente cuidando en demasía el no dar información de más, Serena no se dejaba ver sin la capa y Darien siempre se escondía bajo sombreros, capas, parasoles.

Cualquier cosa que dificultara el que los aldeanos se grabara su imagen y pudieran reconocerlos cuando llegaran los guardias de Taiki con imágenes de ambos para buscarlos.

El terrateniente les hiso la pregunta del siglo; "¿Cómo iban a pagar la cuota y renta por vivir en sus propiedades?" En una muestra de soltura con respecto al dinero le pagaron sin problema por medio año de alojamiento, no sabrían cuánto tiempo podrían estar ahí.

Ahora vivían tranquilamente, si bien era cierto que no podían salir con tanta soltura como quisieran por tener que cuidarse eso no evitaba que disfrutaran en demasía la compañía y la libertad que hacia tanto, tanto tiempo no tenían.

El tiempo juntos pasaba rápidamente, no sintieron cuando paso el primer mes viviendo su nueva vida; era cierto que no podían salir sin esconderse y que tenían que tener cuidado de lo que hablaran en publico, sabían que los buscaban, no sabían en quien podían confiar.

– Darien –escucho entre sueños que alguien le hablaba- Darien levántate –sintió como lo movían ligeramente– vamos, arriba –reconoció la voz que le hablaba, abrió uno de sus ojos y la miro frente a él, su cabello ligeramente despeinado, su cuerpo desnudo lo cubría con solamente la sabana de la cama que compartían, sus mejillas aun se sonrojaban cada mañana que despertaban. – Vamos dormilón –dijo ella tiernamente- te voy a llevar a un lugar que encontré, te fascinara –el sonrió, ella también, el dirigió su mano hasta la mejilla de ella y ella acaricio la mano sobre su mejilla- Te amo –le dijo ella en un susurro-

El no contesto, no dijo nada, solamente la jalo hacia él y la beso en un tierno beso que fue tomando pasión conforme avanzaban los segundos del reloj. La recostó sobre la cama y se posiciono sobre ella, entrelazo los dedos de su mano con los de ella y comenzó el recorrido de su boca a través de su cuello.

Serena emitía ligeros gemidos mezclados ocasionalmente con el nombre de él, hiso un camino de besos sobre su cuerpo que lo llevaba de los labios hasta sus piernas. Con sus manos la volvía a conocer y con sus labios probaba cada parte de ella; con suma delicadeza volvieron a entregarse una vez más.

Todo el territorio del milenio de plata se encontraba de cabeza, había fotos de Serena y Darien con letreros de "se buscan", se había corrido el rumor de que aquel que los presentara ante el dios no tendría que preocuparse nuevamente por su vida, el dios lo llenaría de riquezas y bienes.

En el continente se realizaba una enorme movilización en todos los niveles de la sociedad para dar con el paradero de los amantes fugitivos.

– Aun no tenemos idea del paradero de ellos señor –dijo seriamente un guardia-

– ¡Pues búsquenlos! –Dijo golpeando la mesa a su lado, cruzo los brazos, coloco su dedo derecho solamente a la altura de la uña entre sus dientes, lo mordió- ninguna escoria se burla de un dios –agrego molesto Taiki-

En el Milenio de Plata no se sabia que esperar, los ciudadanos estaban atormentados y su dirigente no le encontraba solución al problema que tenia en sus manos.

Luna al lograr escapar de la prisión no regreso a la casa del árbol; en vez de eso decidió quedarse en el dulce castillo esperando el momento en el que la furia de Taiki se desatara.

– ¿Qué haremos Seiya? –Pregunto Luna preocupada- Taiki ha mandado una orden de captura contra Serena y Marshall. Todos en el reino conocen sus rostros y saben que son fugitivos

- Eso lo se –contesto inmiscuido en sus pensamientos-

– Hay guardias por todo el reino, hay cientos de guardias en la ciudadela, hay uno en cada esquina. ¡Atormentan a los ciudadanos!

– Eso también ya lo sé –dijo Seiya sin inmutarse-

– Hay rumores de que iniciaran un ataque, la gente tiene miedo

– Si, eso me han dicho.

– ¿Entonces?

– Solo nos queda esperar y rogar por que no los encuentren. –el príncipe se noto triste, trato de esconder el temblor de su cuerpo- Si los encuentran –trago grueso– el castigo seria la muerte.

Luna tomo la mano temblorosa del príncipe, le miro a los ojos– Tenemos que proteger a los ciudadanos. –dijo despacio-

El príncipe suspiro pesadamente, coloco su otra mano sobre la pata de Luna– Necesito que vayas a una misión especial, es urgente que se complete lo más rápido posible. –las miradas se cruzaron, Luna jamás había visto una mirada tan seria, madura y decidida en los ojos del príncipe–

Tres meses pasan volando, la aldea en la que vivían Darien y Serena era pequeña, protegida por altos muros y estos rodeados por un rio que únicamente se podía pasar utilizando uno de los cuatro puentes de las distintas entradas a la fortaleza. No mas de 12 casas, todas distribuidas pegadas a los muros, todas las calles llegaban al centro de la aldea donde se encontraba el mercado.

Mas haya saliendo por la puerta Norte, recorriendo algunos kilómetros para subir a la montaña se vislumbraba la mansión del terrateniente, sus cultivos se encontraban plantados a lo largo de la falda de la montaña mientras se recorría el trayecto para llegar a su mansión se pasaba por un camino en medio de ellos.

La agricultura y ganadería eran de las principales fuentes de trabajo de la aldea, proporcionaba suficiente como para el consumo interno y la venta a los pueblos cercanos.

Como la aldea se encontraba fuera del territorio Del milenio de plata la noticia de la fuga y la cacería de Darien y Serena aun no llegaba a sus habitantes; mientras eso no pasara ellos podían vivir una vida tranquila.

– ¡Vamos Darien! – Serena sonreía alegremente mientras caminaba tomada de la mano del joven vampiro-

Salieron de día, Darien llevaba un parasol que acompañaba vistiendo elegantemente; Serena llevaba un vestido azul sencillo que se ceñía a la cintura, unas botas altas de color café. Su nueva capa blanca con orejas de conejo en el gorro cubría sus dorados cabellos.

Caminaron rumbo a la salida norte de la aldea, saludaron a los demás aldeanos y ellos les contestaban cortésmente ofreciéndoles pasar a compartir un rato, se despidieron en mas de una ocasión con la promesa de regresar mas tarde.

– ¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto Marshall aun de la mano de ella-

– Espera y veras. –Contesto ella feliz– te gustara.

El camino estaba lleno de vegetación, en vez de subir hacia la ruta que llevaba a las plantaciones y la casa del terrateniente Serena opto por llevarlo por la ruta que seguía el rio.

Caminaron felizmente tomados de la mano mientras comentaban tonterías y reían ante ellas, los tres meses que llevaban viviendo juntos eran los mejores meses de su vida. Ambos lo aseguraban.

Cuando llegaron a su destino Sernea le indico a Darien que era el lugar, una sonrisa con ligera maldad se dibujo en los labios de ella. Frente a ellos un cerco que decía "Propiedad privada" tras el cerco se extendían hectáreas de campos de fresas.

– ¡Vamos! –Dijo ella cual niña emocionada para después brincar el cerco que los dividía del campo-

– ¡Sere, Espera es propiedad privada! –Muy tarde, Serena ya se encontraba corriendo por los campos, y dejándose caer sobre el pasto que los cubría. Darien agradeció por ella en un suspiro, se elevo sobre el campo y voló hasta donde se encontraba-

Ella lo miro y estiro su mano hacia él, el no dudo en tomarla, mala decisión; ella lo jalo hacia el suelo pero alcanzo a reaccionar antes de caer por completo sobre ella, quedo flotando a solo unos centímetros de su cuerpo.

Ella le sonrió ampliamente, el bufo simulando molestia, se quito de encima e ella y se sentó a su lado, Serena permaneció acostada mirando el las nubes surcar por el cielo azul.

Miraban las nubes surcar por el cielo azul, Serena identifico una en forma de pez comiendo una enorme manzana con alas, Darien rio sonoramente.

El estar ahí les sentaba bien, una pequeña niña paso frente a ellos saludándolos, les pregunto su motivo y les advirtió que en poco tiempo habría gente por los campos recogiendo la cosecha, se fue despidiéndose con un movimiento.

Los rayos del sol le sentaban a Serena tan bien, era como sentir que su cuerpo se recargaba de energía, respiro el aroma a tierra mojada causado por las lluvias que caían todos los días desde hacía una semana.

– pequeño mounstro

– No me digas así –dijo Darien-

– Esta bien, –rio ella– ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

– ¿Recoger fresas que no?

– No me refiero a eso –contesto ella– Me refiero a….

– Duraremos aquí hasta que ya no podemos estar. –Le interrumpió dando a entender a qué se refería– entonces iniciaremos nuevamente aun más lejos. –Apretó fuertemente el mango del parasol– tan lejos como sea necesario

Serena contemplo una vez más el cielo, grabo la imagen de las nubes en su memoria, respiro profundamente para inundar sus pulmones con ese aire fresco con aroma a fresas y tierra mojada, atesoraría por toda la eternidad ese momento y esos días junto a Darien.

Se levantó de un movimiento, tomo la mano de Darien para levantarlo de un tirón y poder comenzar la labor a la que iban, llenar con rojas y jugosas fresas la mochila que yacía tirada en el piso.

En el castillo de Fama se sentía la tensión en el ambiente, todos los guardias tenían la orden de buscar y rastrear cualquier pista de los fugitivos. Habían encontrado algunos rumores de "Los vieron en los terrenos de la reina helada", "los vieron por Bellotopia", "Los vieron recorriendo de noche los caminos hacia la costa".

**-**Señor. –el comandante en jefe hiso una reverencia; era un hombre de piel naranja, alto y sin cabello, portaba una armadura y la adornaba con una banda que cruzaba sobre su hombro llena de medallas por méritos- Lamento informarle que no los encontramos en ningún sitio. –dijo seriamente-

- ¿como puede ser que no los encuentren? llevamos tres meses de movilización ¿Cómo puede ser que no tengan ¡ni una maldita pista de su paradero!? ¿Suponen que se los trago la tierra? –Taiki no se preocupó por esconder su cólera-

- No señor pero….

- ¡No me importa tus escusas! –Su voz resonó en el despacho principal– Haremos que salgan de su escondite. –Callo unos segundos- destruyan dulce reino y que todos en el continente sepan el motivo. –sentencio molesto-

Los gritos en la ciudadela alarmaron a los residentes del Milenio De Plata, corrieron hacia la puerta principal tan rápido como sus piernas se los permitieron, las abrieron y la escena frente a sus ojos era horrorosa. Con el ocaso tiñendo el cielo la guardia del dios perseguía a los ciudadanos del dulce reino, los esposaba y desaparecía en el aire. ¿A dónde los enviaban?

Los gritos horrorizados de las personas al ver sus casas ser saqueadas, las personas que amaban desapareciendo frente a sus rostros y la impotencia del débil al no tener como defenderse eran lo único que se entendía entre tanto alboroto.

- ¡Deténganse! –Ordeno el príncipe saliendo por la entrada del castillo, los guardias lo ignoraron.

Uno de los guardias con antorcha en mano miro la escena, visualizo frente a el una montaña de heno y la prendió en llamas; el fuego no tardo en expandirse hacia las casas de la ciudadela, la gente resguardada corrió horrorizada fuera de sus hogares.

- Se lo advertimos. –dijo Yaten apareciendo frente a Seiya- ¡Llévenlo dentro! –ordeno y los guardias lo sujetaron y arrastraron dentro del castillo, Luna quiso evitar que lo raptaran en su propia morada pero los guardias con lanzas la rodearon impidiéndole el paso-

-¡Entras y lo mato! –sentencio Yaten antes de cerrarse las puertas tras de si-

Arrastraron al Principe Seiya hasta su despacho, tomo asiento en la silla tras el escritorio, los últimos tonos anaranjados del ocaso entraban por el ventanal tras de él, Yaten caminaba recorriendo la oficina mientras jugaba con un cuchillo en su mano. Los guardias se encontraban fuera de la habitación vigilando la puerta para que nadie saliera ni entrara.

– Quemaremos todo el Milenio de Plata si es necesario. –dijo Yaten sonriendo cínicamente-

Seiya suspiro - ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

– Donde están, eso quiero que me digas.

– Aunque lo supiera, no lo diría.

– Estas poniendo en riesgo a todo tu reino por el capricho de dos personas. Eso no es lo que un buen soberano haría ¿o me equivoco? –El sarcasmo se notaba en sus palabras-

– Un buen soberano busca el bien de todos sus súbditos. Yo hare mi trabajo, tu preocúpate por el tuyo.

– Si me permites hacer una observación. –Yaten cayo, Seiya le indico con un movimiento de mano que proseguirá- No creo que hagas muy buen trabajo. Si yo doy la orden podemos quemar todo Milenio De plata. – la expresión en su rostro indicaba que no dudaría en hacerlo-

– Si es que les permitimos destruir nuestras tierras –contesto Seiya tranquilamente-

– ¡Ahh! –Exclamo emocionado– Perfecto. –Levanto los hombros en señal de excitación– estamos en la misma sintonía. El modo de evitar que las destruyamos es que nos digas su paradero.

El silencio inundo la sala, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el lejano crujir de las casas y el llanto de sus habitantes al verlas ser consumidas por el fuego. – ¿Y bien? –pregunto Yaten harto de esperar–

– ¿Qué cosa?

– ¡No te hagas el tonto! Si quieres salvar tus tierras debes decirme donde los puedo encontrar –una vena de desesperación se comenzaba a exaltar sobre su cien-

Seiya dejó escapar una risa nasal, con su lengua toco la parte interior de los dientes superiores y le hiso un ademan para que se acercara a él. Yaten le hiso caso, Seiya con su mano derecha le dio pequeñas palmadas en la mejilla

– No es el único método que tengo para proteger a mi gente. ¿Qué clase de rey sería si sacrificara la felicidad de mis súbditos por salvarme el pellejo?

Yaten ardió en cólera, tomo a Seiya por el cuello de su traje, en su mano libre se formo un bola de fuego- entonces serás el primero en recibir el castigo por traición a los dioses.

Aunque Seiya no quiso mostrarse débil frente a Yaten no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos fuertemente cuando sintió el calor acercarse a él.

La noche cubrió el cielo, la luz de la luna iluminaba la tierra. Si bien en el Milenio de plata la historia no era muy agradable, mas haya de las fronteras otra por completo distinta se narraba. En el mismo momento al mismo tiempo por completo opuesto se vivía.

Los amantes habían regresado a su hogar, el viento nocturno era helado pero eso no les importo, salieron al patio de la casa, Serena saco una silla y una manta para cubrirse del frio. Darien saco su hacha-bajo y mientras platicaban tocaba notas aisladas.

– El cielo de aquí es muy distinto al del Milenio de plata –dijo Fionna contemplando las estrellas-

– Si, es que nos encontramos más lejos de él. –agrego Darien– Los terrenos del Milenio de Plata se encuentra a una altura mas alta con nivel del mar, ósea se encuentran mas cerca del cielo ya que el nivel del mar es la altura mas baja sobre la superficie terrestre, ósea mas alejada del cielo –Serena estaba atónita– Esta aldea se encuentra mas cerca del nivel del mar, por ende se encuentra mas alejada del cielo.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunto Serena sorprendida–

– Tengo muchos años. He podido estudiar de todo –agrego el sonriendo mientras afinaba la ultima cuerda-

Con la noche entrada los amantes comparten el mismo espacio, entre sueños Serena busca con su mano el cuerpo del chico, se percata que solo tantea el colchón, abre los ojos para encontrarse sola en la habitación, voltea hacia el techo y lo mira fijamente. La noche inunda todo, el silencio permite que escuche susurros fuera de la casa.

Se pone de pie, baja las escaleras y se dirige a la puerta trasera, a través de la ventana al costado derecho de la puerta visualiza a Darien con semblante preocupado hablando con un vampiro joven; sobre su cabello llevaba algo similar a unos googles, vestía unos pantalones bombachos con muchas bolsas a los costados y una sudadera con gorro.

– Darien, tenemos un problema –le dijo el joven, Serena pudo escuchar al pegarse a la puerta- Han girado una orden para buscarlos, han destruido e incendiado el Milenio de plata y la ciudadela; Yaten secuestro a Seiya en su castillo y no sabemos que haya pasado con el, los guardias no permiten la entrada a nadie; el ejército de Taiki se posiciono sobre todo el territorio; están atacando y saqueando todas las aldeas del reinoen busca de ustedes.

Serena se llevo las manos a la boca para ahogar su voz, sintió sus piernas temblar y se dejo caer sobre el suelo.

– Ninguna de mis fuentes me ha podido decir si tienen planes de buscar mas haya de las fronteras del continente, pero te recomiendo que redobles las alarmas en el perímetro; no creo que tarden mucho en comenzar a movilizarse para otras zonas.

– ¿Alguna otra cosa más que deba saber?–pregunto Darien-

– ¡Sí! –Dijo el joven– Antes de ser secuestrado el príncipe Seiya me encargo que te dijera que huyas lo mas lejos posible antes de que los encuentren y no se preocupen por el dulce reino; el y Luna se encargaran

– Ese tonto, y todavía me dice "no te preocupes" – Drien apretó fuertemente los dientes, desvió la mirada– maldito engreído –el chico frente a él sonrió penosamente–

– Gracias. –le dijo Darien al chico– ¿Sabes que estas arriesgando tu vida al hacer esto, verdad?

– Mi lealtad es con mi rey, que a pesar de que eres una porquería para el cargo resultas ser tu –Darien rio ligeramente ante el comentario– Cualquier cosa avíseme. En cuanto haya cambios en la táctica de Taiki te lo informare viejo.

El vampiro desapareció dejando a Darien solo en la oscuridad, miro hacia el cielo en busca de respuestas y lo único que obtuvo fue el ver una estrella fugaz surcar el espacio.

Serena encorvo su cuerpo, no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas, se tapo el rostro con sus manos mientras sollozaba en silencio.

– Perdónenme –decía- ¡Por favor perdónenme! –Susurraba tratando de evitar que Darien la oyera- Solo… Solo denme un día mas, ¡les pido me den un día más!

En el reino todo era un desastre, la noche había cubierto todo con su manto y el fuego aun no cesaba, cuando los guardias de Taiki desaparecieron Luna supo que algo no andaba bien, corrió hacia el interior del castillo y busco desesperadamente con su olfato al príncipe Seiya.

Descubrió que lo llevaron a su despacho, corrió tan rápido como sus patas se lo permitieron, la puerta golpeaba a causa del viento que entraba. Luna se asomo con cuidado la cabeza, el aire apestaba a ceniza, todo era desastre, la tapicería quemada, algunos muebles también, otros estaban volteados o rotos, el gran ventanal estaba quebrado y los fragmentos de vidrio se encontraban dispersos por toda la oficina.

Cuando pudo reaccionar abandono su posición en la entrada de la oficina y con pasos lentos ingreso mientras miraba atónita la escena, sintió el pisar agua helada con sus patas; salió de un brinco por el roto ventanal.

Darien despierto temprano, la contemplo durmiendo junto a él, su cabello rubio caía sobre su rostro, con cuidado tomo uno de sus mechones para colocarlo tras su oreja, contempla sus labios ligeramente separados, sus mejillas rosadas, deseo que sus ojos se encontraran abiertos, así podría perderse en ellos una vez más.

Soltó un largo suspiro, pienso sus próximos movimientos antes de realizarlos. Con pereza se quitó de encima las sabanas que le cubrían. Se sienta en el borde de la cama mientras observa la habitación, se levanta con cuidado de no hacer un movimiento brusco que pueda despertar a la chica.

Camino hacia el guardarropa, se viste de jeans y una camisa a cuadros desgarrada. Tomo con las manos los converse y se acomodó en el borde de la cama. Siente la fuerza ejercida por una mano al jalarle la camisa para llamar su atención.

- ¿A dónde vas? –el tono de ella suena a suplica por una respuesta, sus ojos azules han amanecido ligeramente hinchados-

- Debo ir a checar las alarmas –contesta el mirándola sobre su hombro- Tenemos que asegurarnos que no hayan pasado el perímetro de seguridad –dice seriamente regresando a la tarea de atar sus tenis-

Ella se muerde el labio inferior de impotencia por no encontrar las palabras que quiere decir, él se levanta de la cama y camina hacia ella. Se agacha ligeramente y le da un beso en los labios como despedida, rompe el beso y ella lo toma por sorpresa al sujetarlo de la mano e impedir que marche.

– No vayas. –Le suplica- Quédate conmigo, quedémonos aquí todo el día. –sus ojos se perciben llorosos y su voz quebradiza, eso no impide que se lo diga con una sonrisa-

– ¡Serena no puedo! –Levanta ligeramente la voz– tengo que ir a revisar por que si han pasado el perímetro tendremos que irnos al instante si no queremos que nos atrapen.

Suelta su amarre y sale de la habitación, toma el sombrero que había dejado sobre la mesita de la sala y lo acomoda en su cabeza. Coge las llaves de la cerradura y sale cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Aun sujeta la perilla, maldice levemente, deja escapar una bocanada de aire, da media vuelta y entra nuevamente a la casa; se quita el sombrero y lo deja caer a mitad del pasillo al igual que la camisa a cuadros. Abre la puerta de la habitación y ahí esta Serena, en la misma pose en la que la había dejado cuando soltó su mano hacia unos instantes.

Camino hacia ella y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, la beso frenéticamente mientras la recostaba bajo el, con sus manos acomodo las piernas de ella alrededor de su cuerpo para poder estar juntos una vez mas.

El día pasó, ellos permanecieron en cama compartiendo el mismo espacio, disfrutando el tener al otro a su lado, despertando juntos para convertirse en uno y conocer por primera vez lo que es la verdadera felicidad.

El espacio era cálido, la atmosfera olía a ellos, que más daba si el mundo se acabase en ese momento, siempre y cuando tuvieran la sonrisa del otro a su lado nada más importaba; por lo menos durante el momento en que pareciera que el tiempo estaba detenido en esa pequeña cabaña más allá de las fronteras de Milenio.

– Dar, ¿crees en el destino? –Le pregunto ella recostada sobre su pecho–

– ¿Hmm? –contesto el con los ojos cerrados, una de sus brazos rodeaba la cintura de Serena y con la otra sujetaba la mano de ella que cruzaba por su pecho-

– Que si crees en el destino. –repitió serenamente-

– No Serena, no creo en el destino. –su respuesta fue fría y directa-

La habitación quedo en silencio, la respiración de Marshall comenzó a cambiar mientras se volvía a dormir.

– Darien, ¿crees que las personas están destinadas a estar juntas?

– ¿No es lo mismo que el destino? –contesto con voz perezosa–

- No, -dijo ella negando con la cabeza, el movimiento de su cabello hiso cosquillas en el torso desnudo de el – El destino es una obligación. –cayo unos segundos buscando las palabras correctas–

–El estar destinado a una persona es amor verdadero –Darien escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Serena– El estar destinado es… es volver a encontrar a la persona que amas, es volver a estar juntos no importando la vida o incluso la dimensión. –Marshall se mordió el labio inferior– Es que no importa si corremos hacia lados opuestos, ¡es volvernos a encontrar! –decía emocionada y añorando un futuro prometedor-

Darien sujeto con fuerza la mano de Serena y le pego más a él, el sentir su cuerpo cálido junto a él era la mejor experiencia que había podido sentir, era la experiencia que quería vivir cada día al despertar.

– Darien, ¿me buscaras verdad? –pregunto ella–

– ¿A dónde te vas? –Dijo Darien en broma-

– Cuando ya no este, cuando pase a ser solo un recuerdo –Darien trago gordo– ¿esperaras a que vuelva? ¿Me buscaras?

Darien la apreso contra su cuerpo, la cabeza de Serena escondida en el pecho de Darien y la barbilla de el recargada en su cabeza, el aroma de su cabello inundo sus sentidos, la abrazo fuertemente–

–Te buscare toda la eternidad –dijo el en un susurro-.

**O dios mio, vienen los momentos que mas odio u_u no quiero avanzar por que llorare y ustedes lloraran conmigo y todas lloraremos por el fic ): **

**Chicas dios eisjfiosjgi ): voy a llorar me estresa tanto toda la tristeza. Y Seiya siguió siendo un super valiente y lo ame muchísimo cuando le dijo eso a Darien que no se preocupara que el y luna se encargarían Yisus lo amo mas fjfjfjdjf y a serena y Darien los amo mas.**

**Chicas no tarda mucho en terminarse este fic u_u amo los amores trágicos jaja ): **

**Muchas gracias a Todas las que comentaron y a las que leyeron sin dejar propinas también :3 no saen lo feliz que me hace saber que gente si me lee **


	5. The one that got away

**Capi.5**

**The one that got away**

Despertó cerca del medio día buscando la calidez del cuerpo de la chica, lo único que encontró fue el espacio vacío, se levantó de la cama inquieto cuando visualizo que su compañero de noche era el gorrito de orejas de conejo que ella portaba tiempo atrás antes de escapar con él, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo estrujo. Al lado del gorro una pequeña nota dirigida a su persona.

"_Darien…_

_Me di cuenta que no puedo huir y dejar que las personas que no tienen nada que ver sean las que salgan afectadas por culpa mía, no puedo permitirlo. Te aviso que al momento en que estés leyenda esta carta yo estaré en camino al dulce reino, no intentes ir tras de mí, me lleve tu sombrero, parasol y todo aquello que pudieras usar para salir de día, ¡perdóname! Pero así no te pondré en riesgo, la culpa es mía y yo cargare con mi penitencia, no quiero que tú resultes lastimado, no quiero que nadie más resulte herido por tratar de protegerme._

_No sé qué vaya a pasarme, no sé cuál será mi castigo por desobedecer a un dios, lo único que se o más bien lo único que te pido es que me busques, búscame una vez más, no este tiempo, no esta vida, búscame cuando nuestros caminos se vuelvan a juntar. ¿Es demasiado egoísta de mi parte?_

_Espero que la próxima Serena sea más hábil y más inteligente, sepa cómo actuar y lograr el permanecer juntos, ruego y le deseo con todo mi corazón que disfrute el enorme placer de despertar a tu lado. ¡Te amo!_

_Pd. Cuida mi gorrito_

_Nos volveremos a ver ¿verdad?__  
__Serena"_

Una pequeña lagrima cayó sobre el papel ocasionando que se corriera parte de la tinta, Darien lo estrujo fuertemente y ahogo un grito de agonía.

El inconfundible aroma a quemado envolvió sus sentidos, el humo blanco le indicaba de donde provenía; caminaba con pasos lentos pero seguros, siempre con la vista al frente, decidió no volver la mirada atrás.

Cubría su cabello suelto con la capucha de la capa negra con la que había escapado de su penitencia, bajo esta su traje de costumbre, los mechones dorados se asomaban cayendo a los costados de su rostro.

Hacia algunos kilómetros atrás había dejado a la orilla del camino los escudos solares del joven vampiro, fue la mejor idea que se le ocurrió para evitar que le siguiera. Ella estaba consciente de que si Darien le acompañaba Taiki le castigaría brutalmente, era lo mínimo que podían esperar por desobedecer a un dios; ella había decidió cargar con toda la culpa por sí sola, no quería que nadie más saliera herido, aunque eso significase… bueno, no sabía que iba a pasar con ella. Solamente sabía que tenía que hacer frente a las consecuencias de sus decisiones y con eso protegería a la gente que amaba.

Darien Chiba había revuelto la casa para encontrar cualquier cosa que lo cubriera lo mínimo requerido, caminaba de un lado a otro, a donde volteara había cajones abiertos con su contenido desparramado por todo el piso,

– ¡Maldita sea! –maldecía una y otra vez, tenía que salir de esa casa que se había convertido en prisión al amanecer, se sentía frustrado y tenía miedo, miedo de no volver a ver a Serena nunca más, miedo de que esa niña tonta hiciera alguna otra estupidez que le costara la vida–

Su respiración era agitada, se sentía incompetente, sentía que el mundo se colapsaba sobre si, golpeo fuertemente la pared frente a él, sintió el puño estremecer y un quejido emergió de sus labios. –¡Demonios! –dijo lleno de impotencia, curvo su cuerpo ligeramente recargando su cabeza contra la pared que le había lastimado, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras maldecía una y otra vez, las lágrimas de llenas de rabia se deshacían al chocar contra el suelo bajo sus pies. –

* * *

Había arribado, frente a ella se alzaba la ciudadela del Milenio de Plata, las casas se notaban lastimadas, no había ruido que se percibiera, frente a la entrada los guardias de Taiki vigilaban celosamente.

– ¿Qué asuntos tienes aquí? –Pregunto uno de los guardias al momento en que le cerraba el paso-

– Soy Serena Tsukino–dijo firmemente mientras dejaba caer su cabello libremente al quitarse la capucha- Díganle a Taiki que aquí me tiene

El rostro de los guardias frente a ella por unos segundos se notaron desencajados, no podían creer que la chica frente a ellos era Serena, aquella perseguida por todo el reino estaba frente a ellos, serena, con la frente en alto y dispuesta a recibir su castigo.

* * *

Caminaba de un lado a otro, un rayo de luz colaba por la puerta de entrada amenazando de muerte al chico vampiro. Miro con frustración hacia la puerta, mirando hacia la lejanía buscando un objetivo distante.

– ¡Maldita sea! –maldijo mientras golpeaba con su puño al puerta, lo había pensado y había decidido que no era conveniente, así que decidió actuar sin meditarlo, sin consultar a la razón; se convirtió en murciélago y salió por la ventana de la casa. No importa cuánto tardará en llegar al dulce reino, de noche recorrería los caminos en su forma normal y mientras el sol estuviera sobre su cabeza lo haría como murciélago; llegaría a dulce reino antes de que sea tarde.

* * *

Serena caminaba con las manos amordazadas. Al momento de revelar su identidad el ataque no se hiso esperar, rápidamente la apuntalaron con sus lanzas y le ordenaron no moverse, ella no tenia planes de poner resistencia. Se dejó tomar prisionera y ahora la encaminaban a su celda a esperar el momento de su "juicio".

– ¿Dónde está Seiya? –pregunto ella mientras era encaminada a los calabozos del castillo

– ¿El príncipe? El señor Yaten le asesino –contesto sin rodeos el guardia. Serena sintió que el mundo estremecer y dar vueltas alrededor de ella. ¿Había muerto? Llego demasiado tarde, alguien resulto herido por el egoísmo de ella. Seiya había muerto y todo era culpa su culpa, se había sacrificado por culpa de un capricho de ella, ahogo las ganas de derrumbarse; no iba a permitir que la vieran débil-

El camino hasta las mazmorras continúo en silencio, Serena no quito la mirada del piso, escucho la celda abrirse frente a ella y sintió el empujón de uno de los guardias, cayó sobre sus rodillas en el duro suelo de la celda mientras su consciencia se torturaba el alma por los estragos ocasionados por su deseo egoísta.

Entre los guardias del castillo de Fama el rumor sobre la captura de la chica se había comenzado a dispersar, cuando el joven Yaten apareció entre los pasillos con mirada altiva y pasos firmes hacia la oficina de su padre se tomó como la confirmación perfecta.

– ¡Padre! –Con eso Yaten se anunció al entrar al enorme despacho del dios Taiki– Serena ha aparecido

Taiki se sorprendió enormemente, por fin le habían atrapado. – ¿Dónde está?

– En los calabozos del dulce castillo, se entregó por si sola

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en sus labios, todo había salido conforme al plan, el atacar a la gente del dulce reino había surtido efecto, sabía que la chica no les daría la espalda a los ciudadanos en aprietos por su culpa.

Sabía que tarde o temprano alguno de los súbditos del rey de los vampiros o alguien más le llevaría el informe de que se encontraba atacando todas las aldeas en busca de ellos. Sabía que así la chica regresaría, el plan salió a la perfección. La chica había regresado para hacer frente a su penitencia.

No supo cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrada, no sabía cuánto tiempo seguiría esperando. Deseaba poder salir y patear los traseros de los guardias para después encargarse de Mars, pero no lo haría. Si lo hacía era demasiado probable que las cosas acabarían peor de lo que estaban, la única opción que le quedaba era esperar su penitencia.

– ¡Sere! –Escucho que le llamaban, conocía esa voz perfectamente, levanto la mirada y tras los barrotes de su celda la vio; su protectora y mejor amiga estaba frente a ella-

– ¡Luna! –sintió unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla, pensó que también le habían asesinado, agradeció que no fue así. De la misma manera que alguna vez había escapado de la celda volvió a entrar para poder abrazar a Serena con todas sus fuerzas-

– No te preocupes mi niña –dijo Luna mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Serena-

– ¿Cómo puedo no preocuparme? –Decía al borde del llanto- ¡Por mi culpa todos están sufriendo! Darien está en peligro, tu estas en peligro, por… por mi culpa a…asesinaron a Seiya, -dijo en su lastimoso susurro- han… han destruido la ciudadela… han… lastimado gente inocente –su cuerpo temblaba junto a Luna- ¡mírame! ¡No pude hacer nada y estoy aquí llorando como si eso arreglara algo! Regrese demasiado tarde, ¿no es así?

– No, todavía estamos a tiempo. –Serena negó con la cabeza- Si, todo está bien. Tenemos un plan –susurro en su oído-

El caminar de los guardias alerto a ambas, fueron por ella para sacarla de esos calabozos y encaminarla hacia la gran sala del trono; lo único que le comentaron fue que Taiki esperaba por ella. El recorrido fue largo y silencioso después de esas palabras. No fue permitido que Luna les acompañara, le encerraron en uno de los cuartos del castillo.

– ¡Pero ¿porque le hacen eso a nuestra invitada?! –Alego Taiki al verla entrar- Quítenle esas cadenas, rápido, rápido. –Los guardias acataron la orden al instante Serena descanso cuando sintió sus manos libres y el helado tacto de las cadenas fuera de su cuerpo.

– No creo que la joven vaya a decidir escapar o atacarnos, sería muy tonto de su parte –agrego Taiki con tono cínico mientras una sonrisa burlona con mirada fulminante y altiva acompañaba sus palabras. Serena no se molestó en esconder su enojo ante el comentario hipócrita del dios; torció los labios y esquivo su mirada.

– ¿Es que de verdad eres tonta? –Escucho la voz de Yaten hablándole– ¿Es que no entiendes tu posición?

Serena no dijo nada

– ¿Es que no sabes que TU vida depende de nosotros en este momento? –Dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella con mirada retadora y la frente altiva-

Serena seguía callando.

La tomo por la barbilla para hacer que le viera, acerco su rostro hasta tan solo unos centímetros de distancia, Serena volvió a temer al fijar la mirada en los ojos de Yaten, su cuerpo lo demostraba aunque ella quisiese esconderlo, lucho contra sus instintos acobardados, se recrimino mentalmente y trato de calmar sus sentidos que le recorrían el cuerpo inundándolo de temor, acallo sus temores y frente se mostró valiente y molesta a la vez. Su boca ligeramente torcida y en sus ojos se mostraba el coraje que le infundía el personaje frente a ella

– ¿Es que no sabes que tu –callo unos segundos y agrego cínicamente- travesura -Sonreía cínicamente-se pagará muy cara?

Mantuvo cercano el rostro al de ella, podía sentir su respiración, su semblante se notaba sereno y amenazador; Bajo sus dedos Yaten pudo sentir el cuerpo de Serena temblar ligeramente. Sonrió mentalmente satisfecho, soltó la barbilla de Serena, la miraba esperando alguna reacción de ella–

– ¿Qué quieren de mí? –pregunto Serena en un hilo de voz, le mantuvo la mirada fija, se mostraría fuerte ante él aunque por dentro estuviera temiendo inmensamente por la gente que amaba–

– ¿Qué queremos de ti? –pregunto Yaten en retorica mientras encogía los hombros–

– Mi padre no sé qué querrá de ti; Yo por otro lado…. –dejo escapar una sonrisa nasal– Me dejaste plantado con mis invitados, huiste con un pendejo, te burlaste de mí y de mi familia, violaste la voluntad y las costumbres de los dioses. ¿Qué quiero yo de ti? –Pregunto cómo en burla, como si la respuesta fuera de lo más obvia– Quiero enviarte al tártaro, quiero que recibas el mayor de los castigos por atentar contra la voluntad de los dioses.

En un chasquido de sus dedos unas cadenas negras aparecieron en el piso para tomarla prisionera por las muñecas. Lo corta de estas provoco que Serena cayera de rodillas sobre el suelo. Su mandíbula temblaba ligeramente y sus ojos abiertos como plato, su largo cabello dorado caía a los costados de su rostro ligeramente gacho.

Percibió a Yaten cuando recargándose en una rodilla se hinco frente a ella, la tomo una vez más por la barbilla, le sonrió torcidamente. Soltó su rostro, se puso de pie, la miro despectivamente desde arriba. Sintió su costado izquierdo doler cuando él le golpeo con su pierna sobre las costillas. No pudo evitar encorvarse de dolor y ahogar un grito.

Cuando el manto oscuro de la noche cubrió los territorios Del Milenio de Plata Darien pudo regresar a su forma normal, hacía poco tiempo había atravesado la frontera. Duro más de seis horas viajando como vampiro y aun no llevaba ni la mitad del camino, tendría que apresurar el paso si quería llegar con Serena. Pese al cansancio en sus músculos y el agotamiento mental y físico no hiso otra cosa si no acelerar, tenía que llegar a su lado a tiempo.

Los últimos rayos del sol entraban por el enorme ventanal, Serena aún se encontraba en el centro del inmenso y vacío salón encadenada al suelo. Se sentía cansada y adolorida. No sabía cuánto tiempo había durado inconsciente, tampoco sabía hacia cuanto tiempo Yaten y Taiki le habían abandonado.

Solamente habían desaparecido frente a ella con esa sonrisa cínica y torcida en sus labios, poco tiempo después ella desfalleció de cansancio sobre el helado suelo.

Ahora que estaba consiente se preguntaba por el paradero de Yaten y Taiki, se preguntaba por qué le habían abandonado sin vigilancia alguna. Recorrió con su mirada el amplio salón, se enfocó en la bella media luna que se divisaba en el cielo nocturno, le pregunto por Darien en un intento absurdo ya que jamás le contestaría. Rogaba por que estuviera a salvo en la lejana aldea y que jamás le encontraran.

Escucho unos pasos acercarse a ella, su cuerpo se tensó pensando en la posibilidad de que fuera Yaten, Taiki o alguno de los guardias. Una pata peluda se posiciono sobre su espalda, la conoció en el acto, sus músculos se relajaron cuando escucho la voz de su mejor amiga llamarle.

– Niña… ¡Esos malditos me las pagarán! –Dijo Luna molesta al ver el rostro lastimado de Serena, ella se limitó a sonreír torpemente tratando de calmar a su mejor amiga e indicarle que estaba bien–

Luna revoloteo el bolso que le acompañaba, saco un botecito de un ungüento apestoso, lo abrió y Serena no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco al oler.

– ¡No te quejes! ¡Esto te curara rápido! –Dijo Luna mientras cubría las heridas de Serena con el ungüento–

Mientras Luna le curaba le dolía el cuerpo, no tenía huesos rotos pero le dolía el moverse y el sentir el tacto de la pata de su hermana. Le levanto la blusa por la espalda, Luna sintió ganas de llorar al ver el estado de su hermana, ahogo el exclamar en sorpresa para no asustarla o preocuparla, se limitó a tragar gordo y seguir curándola cuidadosamente.

Una vez que termino Serena comenzó a sentir un alivio, el extraño ungüento era refrescante, fuera del aroma se sentía muy bien sobre su cuerpo adolorido.

– Sere… ¿Y Darien? –Serena rio torpemente ante la pregunta–

– No quise que me acompañara –Luna le miro expectante esperando que profundizara más la respuesta– Si me acompañaba él también hubiera sufrido esto, él también hubiera salido lastimado por mi culpa. No quiero que eso le pase

Serena callo unos segundos

– Te diré que le robe todos sus escudos solares –Rio al recordar la escena de ella buscando por toda la casa cualquier cosa que pudiera utilizar el joven para salir a la luz del día–

– Los tire al lado del camino –Agrego torpemente, como cual niña delatando una travesura– Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió

Luna le acaricio la cabeza, le sonrió invadiéndola de confianza y apoyo en su decisión. – Sere, No eres la misma de antes. Has madurado, tus motivos han madurado. –Le abrazo tierna y protectoramente– ¡Te quiero mucho!

Serena le correspondió. Al romper el abrazo Luna se acomodó entre las piernas de Serena, se dispusieron a descansar un rato, a descansar y compartir tiempo juntas como hacía más de tres meses no pasaba.

Se encontraban soñando, la luz de la luna iluminaba sus rostros cuando algo las alarmo; unos pesados pasos se acercaban a ellas, la cola de Luna se encrespo, una mano la levanto de su lecho tomándola por el pelaje. El maulló agudo alarmo a Serena. Frente a ella Taiki sostenía despectivamente a Luna que intentaba arañarlo.

Serena intento ponerse de pie pero las cadenas que la amordazaban no se lo permitieron, cuando lo intento solo logro ser jalada al piso nuevamente, el maulló de su Mejor amiga le alarmaba tremendamente.

– ¡Taiki! –Escucharon una voz seguida de una gran ventisca que revolvía todo en el interior del castillo- ¡Te atreviste a lastimar a mi querido príncipe, llego el momento de pagar!

– Reina Mercury, ¿tú también desafiaras a un dios? ¿También quieres ser castigada? –Pregunto Taiki con el rostro altivo, dejo caer a la gata sobre el piso-

– Poco me importa, tu hijito lastimo a Seiya y lo vas a pagar.

Las cadenas que aprisionaban a Serena se congelaron, Luna rápidamente las golpeo liberando a Serena. La reina le dedico una cómplice sonrisa; rayos congelantes salieron de sus manos dirigidos directamente al dios, los esquivo con facilidad. Formo bolas de fuego que comenzaron a girar alrededor de su mano, en un movimiento las dirigió hacia la reina helada, las esquivo para después crear púas de hielo que emergían del piso

Serena miraba atónita la pelea, ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? ¿Cuándo los papeles habían cambiado y la reina Mercury la salvaba?

–¡Serena! ¡Cómo me alegro que estés bien! –escucho que le hablaban, volteo hacia donde provenía la voz y lo vio entrar, Seiya montado sobre Lord entrando por el mismo ventanal roto por el cual hacia unos instantes entro la reina Mercury-

– ¡Por Dios viejo! ¡Pensé que habías muerto! –dijo Serena en un respiro aliviada-

– Estuve a punto de, pero la reina Mercury me salvo –dijo el al descender de un brinco del lomo de Lord, abrazo a Serena en señal alivio y bienvenida-

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? –pregunto atónita-

– Solicite su ayuda, le pedí que uniéramos fuerzas

– Pero… ¿Por qué accedió? ¿Qué paso?

– Serena, no es el momento para preguntas, tenemos que buscar la manera de arreglar esto –alego Seiya- ¿Dónde está Darien?

– Yo… Se quedó dónde estábamos –contesto firmemente- No permití que me acompañara

El grito de dolor de Mercury inundo el lugar como recordatorio que la batalla continuaba. Seiya le extendió a Serena una espada dorada. Ella la miro incrédula y una gran sonrisa como agradecimiento apareció en su rostro. La tomo fuertemente por el mango, respiro profundamente e hiso frente a Taiki.

– Lastimaste a los habitantes del Milenio de Plata, heriste a la reina Mercury, amenazaste a mis amigos y sé que una vez que declares tu castigo contra mi iras contra Darien. –Serena levanto su espada contra Taiki– ¡Te prometo que no te lo permitiré!

Serena corrió hacia el dios y lo ataco con una corte esquineado de su espada, no recibió ni un rasguño, al contrario sonrió maliciosamente y en un halo de oscura energía que emergió de su mano hiso a Serena volar hasta topar con la pared del castillo. Ahogo un grito y soltó la espada cuando su cuerpo choco con la pared.

– No eres más que una niña tonta, todas tus acciones solo empeoraran la situación – la voz del dios resonó en el lugar-

Luna que vio la escena rápidamente corrió en un intento por rasguñar o morder al dios, este detuvo a luna con una ráfaga de viento que la hiso perder el control y chocar contra Seiya y una adolorida reina Mercury.

Serena contemplo la escena horrorizada y temerosa, se puso de pie y tomo la espada entre sus manos.

– ¡Deja a mis amigos! –fue su grito de batalla mientras volvía a intentar golpear al dios, esta vez presencio en cámara lenta mientras se formaba nuevamente el halo de luz, lo esquivo en un movimiento que tomo a Taiki por sorpresa, de un tajo le corto parte de las ropas y rasguño su vientre, Taiki salto hacia atrás para evitar que el golpe le diera de lleno.

Una pequeña risa emergió de los labios de Seiya, para Taiki fue lo más prepotente que pudo escuchar – Esa espada está hecha de un material especial que puede lastimar lo inmortal. –Sentencio Seiya–

Taiki ardió en cólera, una onda expansiva emergió de su cuerpo golpeando todo a su paso, Luna rápidamente empujo a Seiya y la reina Mercury entre su cuerpo para protegerlos del golpe, Serena se cubrió con el antebrazo derecho donde cargaba la espada, con sus pies trataba de aferrarse al suelo.

La espada concentro toda la energía que la golpeaba a su alrededor, la hoja comenzó a brillar, Serena se sorprendió al ver la hermosura de la hoja al despedir ese singular brillo.

Tomo fuertemente el mango de la espada, era ahora o nunca. La onda expansiva aun emergía de Taiki, con la espada frente a ella como un escudo se acercó hasta el dios, la hoja brillaba hermosamente

Se sintió capaz de todo, capaz de terminar con esa tontería de obligaciones y castigos por desobediencia a los dioses, respiro profundamente, blandió segura la espada y corrió hacia el dios. Le ataco directamente y con fuerza, un golpe certero, directo al costado izquierdo del dios.

– ¡Tonta! – Su aparición le tomó por sorpresa, Yaten detuvo la hoja de la espada con su mano, un poco más que hubiera tardado en llegar y hubiera sido el fin del dios.

Yaten apretó la hoja de la espada y esta se quebró, Serena no supo cómo reaccionar. Con una ráfaga Yaten la hiso volar por los aires, cuando la gravedad la arrastro su cuerpo choco fuertemente contra el piso.

– ¿Qué paso Seiya? –Pregunto Luna mortificada– ¿Por qué la pudo romper y no le hiso daño?

– ¡No tengo idea! ¡Se supone que esa espada puede lastimar a los dioses!

– Ese chiquillo si salió lastimado–comento la reina Mercury– miren su mano

De la mano derecha de Timor un camino de sangre recorría hasta caer libremente hacia el suelo, la armadura que llevaba se había roto ante el impacto y en su mano una gran cortada le atravesaba.

– ¡Insolentes! ¡No son más que mortales, todos ustedes perecerán por atentar contra los dioses! –Serena aun en el piso escucho la voz de Yaten, ardió en cólera. Su cuerpo le dolía, se sentía machucado, sus piernas débiles y algunas costillas seguramente rotas, eso no evitaría que se levantara una vez más, y otra y otra más y todas las que fueran necesarias –

– ¡Estoy más que harta del fuero que creen poseer! –Grito Serena molesta mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad, tambaleo al levantarse pero logro mantener el equilibrio. Una vez más intentaría derrotarlos, y si volvía a fracasar, volvería a levantarse, con solo poder darles un golpe certero todo terminaría, debía levantarse las veces necesarias hasta poder dar ese golpe-

– ¡Ustedes no son intocables! –Alego Serena- No tenemos por qué temerles, ¡Los mortales no somos tus juguetes! –Alego ella mientras caminaba torpemente hacia los dioses, en su brazo derecho cargaba la espada que había abandonado cuando Seiya le entrego la nueva. Arrastraba el pie derecho por no poder ejercer presión sobre el– ¡No puedes hacer con nosotros lo que quieras! –

– No son más que peones –agrego Taiki secamente–

– Tenemos voluntad propia -agrego en un suspiro esperanzador-

– ¿A dónde te ha llevado esa voluntad? –Pregunto irritado acercándose a ella– ¿A dónde los ha llevado a ti y a tus "amigos"? –pregunto el, ella callo- Yo te diré; Esa voluntad los condena a la penumbra absoluta, a ti y a todos los que creyeron poder contra la voluntad de un dios, –Taiki callo, el silencio era sofocante para todos los expectantes– ¿es que no lo entiendes? Tu voluntad es mía, ¡la voluntad de todos es mía! ¡Yo soy un dios, yo soy el poder! ¡Yo decido que pasa! –sentencio engreídamente-

– Y si tienes el descaro de atentar contra mi voluntad, entonces eres un traidor, una escoria y mereces el peor de los castigos. Mereces ser pisoteado por el poder

– Todos aquellos que son pisoteados están de nuestro lado, todos ellos pelean con nosotros. ¿Por qué hay que acatar ciegamente tu voluntad? ¿Por qué no le podemos decir al poderoso "Estas mal"? –Serena se desesperó, se notaba en su voz– ¿Por qué tengo que convertirme en fugitiva para poder vivir mi vida? ¿Porque tengo que acatar tu voluntad sin cuestionar? ¡Hay algo terriblemente mal con tu "sistema"¡ –Su respiración era agitada– Y si yo soy un peón, seré el peón de los pisoteados, seré el peón que te diga "estas mal" y que pueda blandir su espada frente a ti para demostrarte que solo eres uno más.

Taiki molesto ante las palabras de Serena le abofeteo como cual regaño a una niña chiquita. Ella mantuvo su rostro volteado, su mejilla ardía y la mano donde blandía a la espada temblaba pero no de temor, temblaba de coraje e impotencia, temblaba de orgullo pisoteado y de voluntad. Escucho los pasos de Taiki al alejarse de ella. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco….

– Lo único que tengo es mi voluntad y no la tendrás. No te la daré. –Dijo Serena al levantar su rostro y mirar fijamente la espalda del dios-

– No quiero tu voluntad, ¡la aplastaré! –agrego Yaten molesto.

Desde su posición lanzo una bola de energía directo a Serena, ella no se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para esquivarla, cerró los ojos y apretó fuertemente el mango de la espada pidiéndole que le transmitiera valor.

Un rápido sonido, el blandir de un arma al cortar el viento, el grito ahogado de Yaten al ser golpeado, la respiración detenida de los expectantes, el sonido de Taiki al darse la vuelta y mirar a su hijo lastimado en el suelo.

Todo fue tan rápido, los sonidos atiborraron los oídos de Serena como cual lluvia de meteoritos, abrió los ojos, de espaldas frente a ella una sonrisa conocida le saludo sobre el hombro.

– ¡Llegue a tiempo! –dijo mientras respiraba agitadamente, en su mano derecha el hacha-bajo, su cuerpo aún se encontraba en posición de ataque. Serena rápidamente recopilo la información; Darien le había salvado, había devuelto el ataque de Yaten. Una enorme sonrisa esbozo en su rostro, le abrazo por la espalda y hundió su cara en ella.

– ¡Eh, calma! ¡Todo está bien! – Darien voltio hacia ella para quedar de frente, tomo su rostro entre sus manos, limpio un poco de la tierra sobre su mejilla –

– ¡Maldito vampiro! –La voz de Yaten resonó- ¡No me des la espalda! –Dijo en un grito acompañado con una cólera de fuego hacia los amantes, Darien tomo rápidamente a Serena y se elevó con ella, voló rápidamente hasta donde Seiya, Luna y la reina Mercury.

– Luna, ¡cúrala! ¡Intentare hacer tiempo! –Dijo a Luna cuando dejo a Serena en el suelo, Serena intento decirle algo, Darien miro sobre su hombro a Yaten que se dirigía hacia ellos – ¡Cuídense!

Darien voló rápidamente hasta Yaten, este le miro con coraje. Yaten lanzo bolas de energía hacia Darien, algunas las esquivo ágilmente mientras otras las golpeo con su bajo regresándoselas al dios que no se demoró en esquivarlas.

Darien aprovecho su distracción y le arremetió con una patada que le hiso caer al suelo.

– ¡Te vencí Yaten! –su grito resonó en toda la habitación, pese a la emoción que sintió Serena cuando lo vio frente a ella, ahora su semblante era otro, estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera pasarle ahora que estaba frente a los dioses – Eso quiere decir que bajo las leyes de los dioses estamos comprometidos. ¿O no? ¡Te lo advierto, tú serás el pasivo!

Yaten ardió en cólera ante la broma de Darien, no se hiso esperar su ataque. Desde su posición en el suelo levanto su dedo contra Darien para dirigirle un rayo, apenas logró esquivarlo. El dios apareció tras de él, Darien no lo percibió a tiempo, sintió su presencia hasta que la bola de energía que formo en su mano le dio de lleno en la espalda provocando un grito de dolor del vampiro.

Darien cambio su forma por la de una criatura negra con tentáculos, tomo a Yaten con ellos y este ahogo un grito de dolor mientras le estrujaba fuertemente, en sus manos aprisionadas creo bolas de fuego que quemaron los tentáculos provocando que aflojara su amarre soltando al dios. Darien cambio a su forma normal y tomo su hacha-bajo en sus manos

Blandió su hacha contra él, desapareció antes de poder golpearlo, apareció sobre el vampiro arremetiéndole con una corriente que le hiso chocar contra el suelo.

El dios junto energía en sus manos, una luz incandescente similar a la luz solar, voló hacia el vampiro para darle de lleno y que no pudiera escapar del golpe definitivo.

– ¡Darien! –el grito de Serena le hiso reaccionar, al abrir los ojos lo vio, vio al dios caer en picada hacia el con la energía acumulada en su mano, sintió su piel arder al acercarse hacia él. Lo miro acercarse, su piel ardía a un mas, el grito de Serena le indicaba que podía ser el fin, mientras más se acercaba más ardía su piel, era solo cuestión de segundos, vio sus ojos, y su sonrisa cínica indicando que era el final, su piel ardió. Espero hasta el momento justo en el que estuviera tan cerca de él que no pudiera evitar el golpe, en un rápido movimiento se movió justo antes de que el dios le golpeara, dado a la cercanía que se encontraba del suelo no pudo evitar estrellarse contra este cuando Marshall se levantó.

Darien lo miro estrellado en el suelo, escapo un suspiro de sus labios y se dejó caer sobre el piso, escucho tras de sí los pasos de Serena corriendo hacia él. Ella le abrazo por la espalda mientras uno de sus brazos lo sujetaba por el cuello.

¡Clap, Clap, Clap!... Aplausos esporádicos inundaron la sala, miraron a Taiki quien aplaudía y sonreía cínicamente, ambos se pusieron de pie, Darien frente a Serena en señal de protección.

– ¡Gran espectáculo rey de los vampiros! –Dijo Taiki desde su posición- Permíteme decirte que no eres para nada débil, diste una buena batalla contra mi hijo –agrego resignado, ellos le miraron desconfiados–

– Pero, permíteme preguntarte; ¿Qué esperas con toda esa demostración de poder y protección hacia la chica? –Taiki les cuestiono–

– Quiero que entiendan que no permitiré que la arrebaten de mi lado solo por sus caprichos, peleare por ella y por los mortales que han herido –dijo seriamente el chico vampiro–

– Regresamos aquí para proteger a los ciudadanos que ordenaste lastimar –agrego Serena-

– Fue el mejor método para hacerlos salir de su escondite; funciono. Están aquí frente a mí. –Dijo cínicamente–

Le miraron asqueados de su actitud, Taiki comprendió perfectamente su mirada y solo agrego tranquilamente – El fin justifica los medios

– Saliste de tu escondite Serena, te entregaste a nosotros, tomaste la mejor decisión.

– Aquí me tienes, ¿quieres que me case? ¡De acuerdo! ¡Lo hare siempre y cuando liberes a todos los ciudadanos prisioneros que tomaste! ¿Quieres mi vida? Tómala, es la misma condición la que te pongo. Eso y que no lastimes a nadie más, solo yo pagare mi penitencia. Sea la muerte o sea casarme con Yaten.

Darien le miraba temeroso, jamás había sentido tanto miedo en su vida. La chica junto a él, la chica que amaba se estaba sacrificando por todos sus seres queridos y él no podía hacer nada más que temer por quedarse solo toda la eternidad si Taiki decidía asesinarla o casarla con su hijo. Apretó fuertemente los puños y dientes.

– Serena, no te quiero matar, tampoco quiero que te cases con mi hijo. –dijo Taiki tranquilamente, como si hablara de cualquier cosa irrelevante, los presentes lo miraban fijamente esperando algún movimiento-

– Entonces ¿Qué quieres de ella? –grito Darien molesto-

– ¡Esto ya no es contigo vampiro metiche! –dijo Taiki furioso, en un chasquido fue amordazado por cadenas negras que le envolvieron brazos y cubrieron la boca para que no pudiera hablar, cayo de bruces al suelo al perder el equilibrio-

-¡Darien! –Serena se hinco al lado de él tratando de liberarlo de las cadenas; Taiki sonrió torcidamente ante la escena que se mostraba frente a sus ojos; ella trataba desesperadamente de liberarlo como si el verlo aprendido le desgarrara el corazón. En ese preciso momento Taiki comprendió, encontró el mejor castigo como purga para el pecado que habían cometido-

– Quiero que entiendas las consecuencias de desafiar a un dios –Serena temió, más por Darien que por ella– Las consecuencias de desafiar al poder

– No le hagas nada –dijo ella suplicante- yo me hago responsable por todo –se puso de pie frente a Darien en señal de protección. Darien trataba de decir algo, el estar amordazado no se lo permitía, solo emitía gemidos inentendibles-

El temor que le envidia se reflejaba en temblores de su cuerpo, sus orbes desorbitados, forcejaba contra las cadenas que le aprisionaban.

Un espejo apareció bajo Serena, nadie se percató hasta que fue demasiado tarde y ella cayó dentro de él. La vieron desaparecer y vieron como el espejo rococó se colocó en posición vertical por su cuenta, dentro de él se encontraba la imagen de cuerpo completo de la chica de rubios cabellos.

Las cadenas que amordazaban al rey de los vampiros desaparecieron dejándolo libre para ponerse de pie y golpear el espejo con todas sus fuerzas, ella se pegó al cristal que les separaba, coloco su mano sobre el esperando sentir el tacto del chico, el dolor se reflejaba en la mirada de ambos.

– Esa pared que los separa los perseguirá por toda la eternidad –sentencio el dios– No importa si los hilos del destino los juntan, el espejo de la separación estará ahí impidiendo su unión.

Serena movía los labios, Darien no escuchaba lo que decía, veía mover sus labios pero su voz no llegaba a sus oídios. Golpeo con sus puños el maldito espejo que les separaba, Serena le miro con la mirada llorosa y pidiendo perdón.

El castigo por desobedecer a un dios fue la miseria y penumbra absoluta. El alma nunca encontrara felicidad. Ambos malditos, destinados a estar juntos pero una maldición no les permite volver a tocarse, están destinados a amarse pero a jamás estar juntos.

Serena castigada a vivir dentro del espejo y Darien condenado a siempre recordar ese día, a siempre vivir atormentándose por el vivo recuerdo de la maldición y la añoranza de los meses juntos.

Taiki y Yaten desaparecieron en el aire. La escena les desgarro el corazón a los presentes. Luna no escondió las lágrimas, Seiya miro el suelo buscando respuestas, la reina Mercury se notaba triste. La escena era desgarradora.

Darien recargado contra el espejo, golpeándolo con su puño intentando liberar a la chica que sollozaba dentro del espejo. Dejo de golpearlo y se recargo en el intentando en vano sentir el dulce contacto de la piel de Serena, miro sus ojos llorosos a través del cristal.

Tendrían que conformarse con mirarse a través de una barrera, con colocar su mano en ella y sentir el helado tacto del cristal, sin volver a tenerse, sin probar sus labios, sin el calor de su piel, solamente viviendo de añoranzas perdidas y recuerdos de tres meses.

Buscaron mil y un formas de liberarla, Luna vagó por las tierras del continente en busca de los más poderosos magos para poder romper el hechizo, nadie tenía el suficiente poder. Seiya busco incesantemente entre sus libros alguna solución que la ciencia pudiera proveer, no encontró ni una pista de algo que le pudiera servir, Darien busco en el inframundo, busco con los más poderosos dioses del inframundo alguna cura o magia o hechizo o cualquier cosa que pudiera liberarla, los dos años que paso vagando fueron en vano, no había nada que hacer.

Regreso al lado de la chica, no duraron mucho tiempo con el martirio; con el tiempo Serena se apartó de esa barrera que nada más le permitía presenciar el mundo a través de un espejo. Se despidió de Darien depositando un beso en el cristal, coloco su mano sobre este, Darien hiso lo mismo de su lado. Rogaron por poderse sentir una vez más; fue en vano, nadie escucho sus plegarias.

Su imagen desapareció, el cristal cambio su color a negro, jamás nada se volvió a asomar, desde el día en que Serena desapareció dentro del universo del espejo, después de esa vez que se despidió en silencio el cristal se oscureció.

A partir de ese día Darien tomo el negro espejo y se marchó, nadie supo nada de él. Solamente el rumor de que aún conserva el espejo, siempre en busca de la manera de romper la maldición

Rogaron porque en la siguiente oportunidad fueran más hábiles y pudieran estar juntos, por que fueran más inteligentes y supieran como actuar. Rogaban porque los siguientes lograran lo que ellos en esta vida no pudieron; estar juntos por siempre. No tener que inventarse el uno al otro.

No les quedaba nada más. En esta vida, en esta oportunidad, habían perdido la ruleta del destino.

* * *

**Hay, no se ustedes pero yo con cada palabra llore mucho, ando llena de mocos por mas que leo esta historia no me canso de llorar **

**Ya viene el final chicas, Christy y Cat nenas, muchas gracias por seguirme en el mini trayecto de esta fic, de verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo y por traumarlas con este penúltimo capitulo del fic, Las quiero NENAS**


	6. LOOP

**Capi 6.**

**LOOP**

El momento de despertar llegó, su frente sudada y su respiración agitada, con sus manos aún se aferraba fuertemente a las sabanas de la cama; había vuelto a soñar con la chica en el espejo.

Se sentó sobre el colchón y miro a su alrededor como buscando algo, al lado de la cama, reflejando ésta había un espejo estilo rococó; contemplo el reflejo de su habitación pero el suyo propio no aparecía en la imagen. Desde hacía más de dos mil años su imagen no se reflejaba en los espejos.

Revolvió las cosas de los cajones de su closet en busca de una camiseta gris para acompañar la camisa militar que se pondría para salir. En su búsqueda dio con una pequeña caja de lonchera plateada, un sticker de cara de conejo en la esquina superior le decoraba. Paso sus manos sobre el sintiendo los bordes mientras su mente divagaba al observarlo.

Tomo la caja entre sus manos para contemplarla inerte, al abrirla una tela blanca le provoco esbozar una sonrisa melancólica; dejo la caja sobre el buró, tomo el gorrito blanco entre sus manos, una hoja de papel doblada amarilla por el tiempo se asomó cuando tomo el gorrito, la dejo guardada en la caja.

Acerco el gorrito a su nariz tratando de llenarse una vez más de su inagotable energía, tratando de inundar sus sentidos con el aroma de la dueña del gorrito, solamente tratando con ese simple gesto el recargar energías para el día que le esperaba.

Se había convertido en una costumbre, en un ritual para el chico. Ocasionalmente cuando se sentía perdido y abatido tomaba el gorrito entre sus manos en un desesperado intento por que este le llenara de energía para continuar con su penitencia. Era lo único que le quedaba, resignarse a tomar entre sus manos ese simple objeto buscar el aroma a ella que la trajera a su lado para poder continuar, levantarse y continuar una vez más.

Las nubes acumuladas sobre el cielo avisaban que pronto llovería, eso no le importó. Tomo su paraguas como protección, tanto para el poco sol que había en el cielo como para la lluvia que se avecinaba.

Mil años habían pasado, el tiempo vuela, las cosas cambian. Ahora Milenio de Plata había desarrollado la tecnología, las sociedades, las grandes metrópolis. Darien recorría melancólico las calles de una gran ciudad, llevaba dos mil años vagando solitario en la tierra, esa era su penitencia.

Su segundo milenio de vida inmortal lo había pasado vagando en busca de la chica o de alguna manera de romper la maldición. Desde hacía poco más de 15 años algo mágico había sucedido, algo le había alegrado el alma. El espejo rococó había vuelto a reflejar, ahora él sabía que todo dependía de él; Después de ese día volvió a viajar incesantemente, las esperanzas de volverla a ver que había perdido las recuperó al volver a ver al espejo reflejar.

Se dedicó a viajar nuevamente, quería encontrarla pero no tenía ni una pista de donde podía aparecer. Así que cada mañana salía de su casa a recorrer las calles de la ciudad siempre con la esperanza absurda reflejándose en sus ojos al buscar a la chica de dorados cabellos.

¿Qué haría al encontrarla? Eso se lo preguntaba constantemente, la opción de acercarse y decir "¡Hola! Soy Darien Chiba el rey de los vampiros, no me recuerdas pero solo necesitas saber que te amo desde tu vida pasada y he estado esperando por ti desde hace más de mil años." No, no era la opción idónea

Si seguía siendo tal como era lo más seguro es que lo golpearía al momento de acercarse tan confiadamente a ella, río tiernamente ante el evento hipotético.

– ¿Te ha gustado la ciudad? –Escucho sin querer la conversación de la pareja tras de el–

– Si, bastante. Pero estaba pensando que después de este viaje quiero visitar otras partes de Milenio de Plata

– ¿Por qué?

– Nomas, se me antoja conocerlo, me gustaría pasear en los campos de fresas de montanas lejanas de aquí; he visto fotos y son hermosos. Creo que… creo que hay algo especial en ese lugar. ¿Tonto no?

Darien sonrió mentalmente, ¿Fresas? Dejo escapar una risa nasal, los recuerdos le atiborraron la memoria; Scout era el nombre que se le había dado hace poco más de 400 años a aquellas tierras alejadas de Milenio de plata donde había escapado con Serena, donde había vivido los mejores tres meses de su vida inmortal. Su corazón se llenó de una extraña alegría melancólica.

– Para nada, sé que te gusta viajar. Constantemente dices "Quiero conocer todo el mundo, solo así encontraré la razón de mi ser" –Escucho al chico mientras hacia una imitación muy pobre de la voz de la chica–

– Si se escucha demasiado tonto – Escucho la tímida risa de la chica– Pero… No sé por qué… Sé que hay algo afuera esperando por mí, sé que soy más de lo que soy ahora y necesito descubrirlo. –Dijo emocionada–

– Esta bien, te acompañare ¡Estaré contigo por la eternidad! –La voz del chico le provocó repulsión–

Le molestaba enormemente, sentía su entrañas arder de solo escucharlo hablar. Acelero el paso lo más que pudo, llego hasta un cruce, el semáforo le daba el pase a los vehículos impidiéndole que continuara alejándose. Escucho los pasos de la pareja de la cual quería huir, se mordió el labio superior, decidió que era hora de regresar.

Al dar media vuelta la vio frente a él. Su rostro se ilumino, primero mostro sorpresa, luego una sonrisa boba lo adorno; su cabello largo y rubio sujetado con una diadema de conejo, llevaba un hermoso vestido azul de una pieza, sobre su cintura un cinto que ceñía el vestido a su cuerpo, la vio tan hermosa y resplandeciente sintió como si jamás se hubiera marchado de su lado.

Una pequeña piedra brillaba en el dedo índice de su mano izquierda, mientras su mano derecha era sujetada por un chico de cabellos rojizos ondulados y profundos ojos dorados; Yaten. El chico le dirigió una mirada altiva a Darien, la chica le comento algo gracioso seguramente ya que la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro no desaparecía. Pasaron a su lado, Darien se embriago con el dulce aroma a ella, era tal y como lo recordaba.

Se giro para verlos de espaldas mientras se alejaban de él, la chica lo miro extrañada y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a enfocar la vista en el chico con el cual estaba comprometida.

– Taiki gran hijo de puta

Se mordió el labio inferior, enfoco su mirada en el piso, un pequeño brillo llamo su atención, objeto rosado en el suelo; se hinco sobre sus rodillas y sonrió alegrado por la oportunidad. Se puso de pie con el pequeño llavero en forma de espada rosada en su mano, ¡era lógico que era de ella! miro hacia donde se fue la pareja, lo medito dos segundos. Acelero el paso hasta divisar la espalda de ambos.

– ¡Ehi! ¡Disculpa! –Dijo Darienl cuando se encontró cerca de ellos, ambos voltearon extrañados. El no pudo evitar perderse en los ojos azules de ella.

– Dejaste caer esto –Estiro la palma de su mano y le mostro el llavero, la chica le sonrió ampliamente–

– ¡Muchas gracias! No me di cuenta cuando lo deje caer, mi hermana me hubiera matado si se me pierde, de verdad muchas gracias amm…

– Darien, me llamo Darien Chiba –Apresuro a agregar–

– Mucho gusto –La chica le seguía sonriendo, el sintió que toda la espera había valido la pena, la tenía frente a él, sonriéndole solo a el– Soy Serena.

Darien tomo la mano de la chica en señal de saludo, el cálido tacto de ella le reconforto el corazón, una vez se sentía capaz de todo. Esta vez lo lograría, se lo prometió. Lograría estar con ella para continuar con su historia, volvería a empezar su vida junto a ella, mil veces junto a ella.

Despertaría cada mañana disfrutando de su sonrisa. Lo había prometido hace más de 1000 años.

**Y aquí acaba, chicas saquen los klenex por que llore todo un rio, no podía terminarlo cada que lo quería editar lo leía y lloraba y dura máximo 30 min, llorando en mi cuarto por esta historia, chicas en verdad me encanto mucho este fic por eso lo adapte a Sailor moon. **

**Gracias como anteriormente dije a Cat y Christy, Y especialmente a YUULIA por dejarme adaptar este fic a Sailor moon. **

**A llorar nenas por que no quiero llorar sola u_u**


End file.
